


A Test In Patience

by Talking4The1andonly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A Guest for Mr. Spider, Adoption, Elias being nice to someone??, Gen, Gertrude isn't paid enough for this, Give Jon a grappling hook.. as a treat, Jon should never be left alone, Kid!Jon, The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Hunt Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The old lady has to go!, The police in Bournemouth need a raise, Time Travel Fix-It, ah shit here we go again, canon typical book burning, canon typical spiders, manipulation (Elias to his employees), oh my god the spiders, there's blood but I don't go into to much detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking4The1andonly/pseuds/Talking4The1andonly
Summary: Elias is going about his day as the new head of the Magnus Institute in 1995. Some spreadsheets to do, meetings to attend mundane and supernatural. Nothing seems out of place until The Eye calls him to Bournemouth.
Comments: 50
Kudos: 187
Collections: TMA Big Bang 2020





	1. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias is going about his day as the new head of the Magnus Institute in 1995. Some spreadsheets to do, meetings to attend mundane and supernatural. Nothing seems out of place until The Eye calls him to Bournemouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter 1! Watch out for Spiders!  
> Thank you to my wonderful team that worked with me through the TMA Big Bang 2020!  
> Betas:  
> Atlas | Tumblr @trailofsicklyiodine  
> Francis | Tumblr @bigowlenergy  
> Mads | Tumblr @goth-archivist  
> Artist:  
> Jay | @clownboye  
> Luci | @lucifers-favorite-sweater  
> Leap | @an-ace-bi-the-stars  
> Special thanks to Hecate | @drumkonwords for looking at chapter 1!

It was always an interesting process, taking a new body. For instance, the transfer of power. Although this time there’s a threat to the process; Gertrude Robinson, just by existing she may become an issue. Since Jonah’s taken Elias' body, she’s been watching Elias keenly. Which he would have no problem with, except with the Watcher’s Crown being so close, he cannot allow many complications. 

Elias continues to ponder what to do about the archivist while he walks down the hall to the bathroom. 

Recently he’s had some issues with The Corruption. Just a couple weeks ago Gertrude narrowly caught a Leitner entering the library. Rushing to get stop her, Elias had just barely entered the alley before she could burn it. Dropping the lighter she sighed, throwing him the green leather-bound book.

“You better know what you're doing Elias.” She huffed, eyeing him.

“When don’t I, Gertrude?” Elias smiled.

“I need to investigate where the book came from.” Gertrude said before Elias could step inside.

Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture Elias walked into the building. “Whatever you need, Gertrude.”

Gertrude left a couple days ago. Without her around it had been much quieter inside the institute. Elias would find it reassuring but Gertrude provided a sort of protection, being a bigger fish for many avatars to target. As a result, Elias has been keeping a special eye on the institute, and he would like to get back sooner than later. Rushing, he stood over to the kitchen counter while grabbing his morning cup of coffee.

He had some qualms with the flat's layout, those being the rooms all being cut off from each other making it impossible for a normal person to see into the full apartment. Although even then he did chose the place for one major reason: 

The windows. 

Floor to ceiling with a balcony view of a busy London street. Every morning he took some time to look out and see the people far below their small lives and petty problems. So many of them move through life unaware of their ignorance. What did Aristotle once say?

“The more you know the more you know you don't know.” 

He says the last part with a smirk while raising his mug to his lips. “How quaint.” 

Setting his Eyes on a couple. He Saw one of the partners was returning from a business trip. The other was rushing to the window hurrying her mistress out the back. Running around the house it was a clatter of clearing dishes, and trying to remove any evidence before her husband would see. 

He smiled while the poor man entered his house.

He continued to stare out at the heavy downpour of rain beating against the window. The people on the street were running for cover holding whatever they could over their heads to try and block the rain. One person picked up a trash can and ran to a nearby store. 

What a sight to see.

Elias Looked around the office and remembered a time in the institute when the halls were lit by candlelight, and the researchers cut the silence with the sounds of quills scratching paper. Now the candles were replaced with bulbs and the quills with computers, he sighs contently looking back. 

“Mr. Bouchard!” Rosie exclaimed while rushing forward. She smiled walking by to her desk and dropping a heavy wet jacket on her chair. “Almost missed you this morning. The rain is really comin down, innit?” 

She took off her glasses and, while briskly walking in the direction of the break room, “Raining cats and dogs I’d say.” 

Elias turned back to the scene outside. He took a moment to think how he should change up his office this time. He always waits for another body to make any major changes. 

“Hmm, maybe I should go for green wallpaper. I wonder how many eyes I can put up without people noticing.” He smiled thinking about how many he can hide in plain sight.

_ Knock Knock  _

“Mr. Bouchard, may I come in?” Rosie announced while already entering the doorway. She was still dripping water from the downpour outside but had clearly tried to clean herself up.

“You may, Rosie.” He opened his briefcase, taking out several important statements with “Corruption” written in graceful cursive, and the Leitner he saved from Gertrude.

“I have your morning cup, Mr. Bouchard.” 

“Black?” 

“Yes, Mr. Bouchard, just as you like it.” She chirps, putting down the mug and moving toward the door. 

“Rosie?” 

“Yes Mr. Bouchard.” Rosie responded, while wiping her glasses.

“Would you call me Elias?” 

“Yes Mr. Elias, sir.” She squeaked, briskly making her way out the door.

As the day continued, Elias’s concerns turned to other matters, though sadly more mundane. Once such concern was the library's fight with some visiting researchers. Elias would admit they’ve overstayed their welcome, but the library locked them in the institute overnight. He can deal with a small practical joke, but between artifacts storage and avatars poaching on institute visitors, it would mean wasting a lot of favors to cover up an avoidable incident. 

He got up from his desk and made the journey upstairs to the meeting room. 

Elias stepped into the room, walking easily to the head of the table. He looked across the room, watching the body language shift, some were keeping their hands in their pocket avoiding eye contact. One of the librarians was at least attempting to make eye contact, but her eyes kept on straying after a couple seconds. 

Jacob had his feet on the table and was glaring at Olivia.

Diana, the head, was the only one looking Elias in the eye. Watching through the printouts on the wall he Looked her over. Her expression was set in stone and her shoulders were squared to give off the impression of confidence. A stark contrast to her internal debate about whether she should have stepped in to stop her staff.

“Good morning, everyone. I think this would be an appropriate time to address your recent behavior.” He said, wearing one of his unreadable smiles.

Olivia, who had been glancing back at Tom, announced. “We’re sorry, we made a real jackass of ourselves and the institute.” 

Elias could tell she feared being fired, but Jacob’s fear of being discovered was even more acute. Looking at the situation he realized this was an opportunity for a teaching moment. 

He interrupted Olivia’s apology to say:

“I appreciate the apology, but you weren’t the only one involved in this accident. Olivia, surely someone else holds responsibility for making the plan.” Elias added a touch of compelling to make sure she didn’t return to her rant. 

That’s when Olivia turned to Jacob and admitted. “Jason got us all to agree to it!” 

“I didn't, I just had the idea, no one had to follow me! I swear I’m always the first one to get thrown under the bus” Jacob retorted, his jaw clenching. 

Leaning back Olivia humphed out a humorless laugh “Really you’re the innocent here? Is that why you stole the keys from the office?” Jason slammed his fist on the table. “Listen here..!” 

From there the conversation devolved into everyone pointing fingers and exposing each other to divert scrutiny. 

Diana’s stone-cold expression had long disappeared into shock and horror as her staff turned on each other to avoid getting pinned with the blame. Elias strolled over to Diana smiling, he calmly said, “I’ll let it slide this time, but I don’t want your staff to act out like that again. You're the head of the department, what does it say about you that you're unable to control them?” With that Elias left to start his 11 am meeting, leaving Diana sitting there dazed and stuck with her staff’s quickly escalating argument.

“Rosie, do you have the spreadsheet I requested?” Elias was on his way back from an inspection with the audit department, when he had to turn around. The detour was to retrieve some spreadsheets for his 4 pm meeting with one of the sponsors of the institute. A particular old man with his ‘head in clouds’, if you will. 

“Oh, no problem, Mr. Elias!” She ran off clutching her papers and the clanking of mugs ringing down the hall. 

“Here’s the papers and some afternoon tea.” She quickly disposed of the objects in Elias’s arms and took off down the hall.

Elias started towards his office, falling into his chair he rubbed his eyes and sighed mentally preparing himself for more paperwork. When he felt something, a push of static filled his office, clouding his hearing and vision till all he could See was a distant door. The Knowing came flooding in and drowning him under its immense presence. Everything was wrong, he was supposed to have ended the world already, everyone had lost, Peter was gone, but a necessary expense. 

Grasping he tried to make sense of this new reality he was witnessing.

_ He Saw a dark spire that towered above a desolate world. The tower reached up to the sky with no visible end in sight. It seemed to almost touch the clouds. He stood at the edge of the tower and smiled down on his world. The senses played in sequence all the fears feeding and indulging themselves on the endless feast. Another statement, another death, another ant squashed under the new world order. It was pitiful really how they writhed and fought. If they knew what was good for them they would accept their place. Humans are like that though, up until the bitter end.  _

_ Shuddering he fell back, wait no, he’s not supposed to be here. There’s something missing, another key someone whose role was necessary to the whole operation? But who?! He stared; his eyes distant as he tried to process the overwhelming information. _

Coming back to himself he had fallen to the floor and his body was shaking alight with the excitement that all knowledge was at his fingertips until it started to diminish. Grasping the Knowing went like water threw his fingers, until it was gone and all he had left was the word “Bournemouth.”

Elias wouldn’t admit that he went way over the speed limit, racing to Bournemouth. Although, he would admit he made it in record time.

Driving into town, he could feel the pull tightening, not just that of The Webs’, but also a beacon of The Eye. Pulling the car over, Elias jumped out and raced down the sidewalk. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Walking inside he can see the house more clearly. The air is stiff, and he can barely breathe. He was clutching the book in his hands, trembling as he got closer, but he must have dropped it outside. He remembers the door well from his childhood. The spider's arms grabbed someone else and pulled them into a trap that was set for him. If he had died then maybe everything else would be fine, maybe Elias wouldn’t have won? Jon is still trembling as he continues to walk in against his will. He can hear The Eye screaming. He’s too important and it doesn’t want him dead. Even in this new world The Eye has no power in the other domains, it can only watch. Even then he can still feel some Knowing, it’s a small flame that’s flickering. 

He sees the table is set, there are two chairs, one plate, and one set of silverware. He places his hands on the chair pulling it back. The only light is coming from the open door, and the entire room seems devoid of color. He moves to sit down. 

_ "Knock Knock," _

A door just out of sight creaks open.  _ "Who is it, Mr. Spider?"  _ The shrill voices echoed. It sounded like hundreds of small voices speaking at once, laid over each other with each individual fighting to be heard.

_ "Why, he’s a friend of Mr. Bluebottle, and Mrs. Fruit, and Mr. Horse!”  _ They say cheerily while getting closer. 

He’s unable to move, he can’t even turn his head to Look.

_ “Why are they friends? They all brought gifts! What did you bring Mr. Eye?”  _ He can hear their eagerness while they approach.

_ “Is it a story to tell? One of a child who fell, or corridors twisting and turning forevermore? Or maybe it was a spider behind a door?”  _ He can feel their legs just barley on the back of his neck. Some of the spiders started crawling under his clothes. He could feel their legs run down his back, the legs barely scratching his skin, and giving him the urge to shake them off.

_ “You didn’t knock Mr. Eye, it’s very rude not to knock.”  _ He can feel the thread pierce his arms digging deep into his flesh. 

Finally, he opens his Eyes. He’s unable to See except the small light from the open door and it’s gone within a second, his last escape slamming shut. Mr. Spider grabs his arms wrapping them tight in a webbing. Picking his body up, it’s preparing to paralyze him, injecting the venom. 

Sobbing, he closes his Eyes and wishes to see his friends again. He would give anything to see Martin, Tim, or Sasha one last time. He wishes the world never ended, that he never accepted the Archivist position, that he could feel safe for once. Now there’s no going back to the way things were.

With one last try he looks Mr. Spider in the eyes using the last of his diminishing light. 

“ **CECLESS WATCHER TURN YOUR GAZE UPON THIS WRETCHED THING**.” 

Mr. Spider screams, in agony, with his face contorting into pain. Pulling back his grip loosened releasing Jon. Dropping on the ground Jon scrambled away. He rushed to the door, and threw all his weight on it but his proportions were different.  _ He was never a big person, but he can’t even reach the handle without jumping for it. Is this the work of The Spiral, why else would everything look bigger? _ He looks over and Mr. Spider is injured but is quickly recovering and moving steadily to its prey. Leaning on the door he’s slamming his entire body weight against it trying to make it budge. Finally the door flies open, resulting in him landing on the ground. Trembling against the door, it finally flies open. 

For a moment he looks up to see….

_ ELIAS!? _

“I’d rather be eaten by Mr. Spider!” Jon yells, scrambling away, but not fast enough before Elias lifts him off the ground, and sprints out of the alleyway. 

____________________________________________________________________________

This had been a very strange day for Elias for several reasons. 

First, he had felt the presence of his The Eye that afternoon more keenly, than when he had attempted the Watchers Crown 200 years ago. 

Secondly, his god had sent him down to Bournemouth to save this boy who apparently hated him enough to be taken by The Web before accepting help?

Lastly, why was he unable to read this child's mind?

He can probably stop running now.

Elias halted, breathing heavily, his form was slightly hunched over, and was Gasping for air.

“Now, would you point me in the direction of your parents?” The child in his arms responded by sighing and attempting to squirm out of Elias' grip.

“We need to go back!” The child humphed, while rolling his eyes.

“Where to start on the list of why that’s a bad idea,” Elias started, very puzzled about why this kid would want to return to The Web’s door.

“I left  _ that  _ book behind! I can’t let it grab another victim!” He yelled while fighting to get out of Elias' grip.

How should he go about this? He’s just been handed an asset of The Eye, but he would prefer not to be accused of kidnapping. So he cannot walk off with the child. If he takes the kid to the police then he can meet the parents, take care of them, and place the kid in his guardianship. 

Turning around he went to the closest police station. 

“I shouldn’t be the first to remind you that you were almost taken right now?” 

The kid continued to fight until he gave up and rested limply in Elias' arms.

“See? Isn’t that easier?” 

“About as easy as you staying married.” The child spit.

Elias stopped under the halo of a streetlight...rubbing his ring finger he was keenly aware of the missing wedding band. 

Looking down Elias saw under the orange light a slight glow emanating from the child’s eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________

He walked into the precinct to find it barren. There was barely any furniture and even less life having only two cops, one was asleep in one of the cells and the other was blankly staring at the coffee pot.

“Ahem.” He waited for a response only to get silence.

After a moment he heard, “They didn’t hear you, you prat,” The child mumbled, before closing his eyes again.

That’s when Elias notices an old rusty bell on the desk located next to some forms that stated in bold font  _ HELP ME _ and suggestions for why the visitor may be there. Elias fumbled adjusting the child in his arms. Finally freeing a hand he rang the bell a couple times without dropping the child.

_ With a sudden start Simon woke, getting up and stretching he realized he had fallen asleep inside the precincts cell. He wouldn’t normally slack off on the job, but things have been difficult with Claire lately, and he doesn’t know if he can return home tonight. He glanced around the corner and made eye contact with some tired bloke in a pretentious suit. In his arms was some kid who looked half asleep. _

“Oh? OH, Jerry someone’s at the door.” Simon yelled.

“Huh? Just tell them to fill out the sheet.” Jerry responded. He sighed, while he put down some paperwork. He rubbed his temples and got up surrendering himself to actually doing work. 

_ Imbeciles. _

Elias took a moment to wonder how any criminal has been caught by these two. 

“Hey, what’s with the kid?” Simon said. 

“Nothing good I suppose.” Jerry responded. 

“Maybe he was kidnapped?” Simon asked. 

“By whom?”

“Maybe the man right there?”

“Unlikely.” Jerry responded, while sipping from his empty mug.

“Why’d you say dat?” 

“Why would he calmly be standin’ there with a kidnapped kid? Besides he looks like a nice bloke why would…” 

Elias cut him off saying “I did not kidnap...!”

That’s when Elias got interrupted by Simon who had been staring at the kid with an expression of someone trying to solve a difficult equation, “Jerry, it’s the Sim’s kid again.”

Jerry sighed putting down his mug and Simon walked over to take the kid, Jon.

“Thank you for bringing him back. Jon has a habit of wandering.” Simon explained.

Jerry motioned to the door while walking to the landline. “Thank you, but we’ve got it from here.”

Taking a step back from Simon, Elias said. “Actually, I wanted to make sure Jon’s safely returned to his guardian,” 

Holding tighter onto Jon. Jon stared up at Elias with unimpressed glare and a hint of Beholding behind it. He had no intentions of letting go until he had Jon's secrets.

Simon stopped for a moment, considering, and gestured for Elias to follow. “Alright, there’s a chair over there and I’m going to be watching.”

Jerry called Ms. Sims not long after that. Elias Watched her shiver and looked over her shoulder while approaching the line. She was calm on the phone when it rang, but as soon as she put it down, she went into a fit complaining about Jon going off and wandering again, muttering to herself about how Jon’s going to bring her to an early grave.

_ Interesting. It seems Jon ran off while reading a Leitner that his grandmother had unwittingly supplied. The main question that was still bothering Elias, though: how did Jon get so close to the Beholding? He felt almost like a fully realized avatar. That didn’t happen overnight, maybe The Spiral changed the passage of time for Jon? No, that wouldn't make sense, he had a Web Leitner, not a Spiral.  _

By the time Elias was done turning over his questions in his mind and trying to find answers, Jon was fast asleep. He was lightly snoring, and his body turned over as his face twisted into a grimace. 

He looked worse for wear especially in his old hand me down. His shirt is too large on Jon’s small figure and easily exposes his shoulders. The rest of his clothing is just as ragged, faded with age, and clearly in need of a wash, then, in Elias' humble opinion, immediately followed by being burned. The shirt had apparently been Jon’s father’s before he died.

____________________________________________________________________________

Soon after that Ms. Sims burst through the door, and briskly strode up to Elias she then snatched Jon out of his arms. Disposing of Jon on an old leather seat shook him awake and muttered about what trouble he's in and possible disciplinary actions she’ll have to take. Finally waking up, Jon looked at his grandmother. Ms. Sims continued to ramble on while Jon rubbed his eyes.

Elias coughed slightly.

Ms. Sims finally stopped the rant just in time for Jerry to enter the room again, making sure everything was fine.

“Is everything alright Ms. Sims?” Jerry asked while taking another swing from his mug.

“Who are you?” She asked rudely, jabbing Elias in the chest.

“I’m Elias Bouchard, ma’am. I was the one who brought your grandson in.”

She perked up at that. 

“If you don’t mind me asking why you were holding Jon?” She asked while glaring at him.

“You see that’s why I want to talk with you. Jon was being attacked when I grabbed him and brought him here.”

Her glare dropped to confusion and horror. “What? No. Jon is this true?” Studying Jon's disheveled clothes, she suddenly grabbed his arm, and rolled the sleeve to reveal deep erratic cuts along Jonathan’s arms. The wound was bleeding heavily and had bled through Jon’s shirt. Jerry's eyes widened while he blinked in surprise. He then turned and quickly left the room.

With a realization Elias glanced down at his clothes and noticed the blood stains smeared along his suit. 

_ Tremendous.  _

“My god.” She gasped holding Jon’s wrists, inspecting the damage.

“I…. I-” Jon started, clearly lost for what to say. 

Striding over Elias carefully adjusted his tone to sound concerned. “I wanted to talk privately, Ms. Sims? Jerry can take care of Jon while we’re in the other room.”

Jerry returned with an old first aid kit in hand. 

Ms. Sim nodded, letting go of Jon and walked into the next room with Elias. 

Jon started to rise and opened his mouth to speak when Jerry stopped him. “Now it’s time to get you fixed up, bud, the adults will be talkin for a moment.” 

His plan was fairly simple; he needed to learn more about this child. Elias cannot risk a possible avatar of the Beholding getting killed. The Web has already made a move and it won’t be long before another entity attempts to get their hands on Jon. Because of this, Elias needs Jon close while studying him. Ensuring Jon’s safety would ensure answers to Elias’ questions. Ms. Sims was already tired, in shock, and way out of her depth. Convincing her that she needed some aid was easy. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Elias and Ms. Sim had come to a mutual agreement. She said Jon was prone to wandering out of boredom. The only way she had managed to keep him in one spot was through reading. Recently though, she has had issues finding more books that he “hadn’t already read.” Elias offered his aid and the next week sent her a collection of books. She had hesitantly accepted the package until her eyes fell on one book that had been half haphazardly thrown in. The leather-bound book was a dark green with gold lettering. It was titled _ Robert Tory’s Field Guide to Aloe, Rue, And Other Exotic Species _ . It was old worn at the edges and reeked of mildew and mold. Inside the pages had long turned yellow and crinkled in her hands. On the inside cover in faded writing it said,  _ from the library of Jurgen Leitner _ . Elias watched as she started to read.

Jon had noticed the book a day later but by the time he burned it, it was too late; the vine had taken root. Elias would give Ms. Sims some respect, she had fought the rot but in the end the vine writhes and reaches for the insecurities we hold close to our chest. It really hadn't taken long for it to find her heart.

Striding into the hospital he looked into the wide sky. The staff were respectful when he asked about Ms. Sims’ room. He simply had to explain he was there as a family friend. They led him past plain walls, painted a pleasant shade of green. The halls were bare aside from a few flower vases, and bland paintings. The nurse ushered him through a door. Walking inside, she closed it behind him. Inside the room was Ms. Sims laying in her bed. It was difficult to make out the rest of the room due to The Lonely’s heavy fog that flowed in waves around the bed. It thickened next to Ms. Sims’ bed where a small boy sat next to her side. His full attention was on his grandmother and he clutched her hand tightly. Elias stepped through the fog making his presence known.

“It’s quite a shame,” He said, placing a sorrowful look on his face.

“You have no right! It’s your fault!” Jon spat, venom in his voice. “ **Why,** ” he hissed .

Static filled the air with crackling. The fog brushed aside, fleeing The Beholding’s presence.

_ How did this child gain this much power? _

“The better question is how can you stop it.” Elias smirked, tucking his arms behind his back.

“I can’t… only you can, because you did this to her.” Jon muttered with finality.

“I can, but I will need something from you.”

“That is?”

“Your cooperation.” 

Jon’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, he then looked down and nodded solemnly. Elias placed a seal on Ms. Sims.

“It’ll hold the rot and keep it in check. She’ll survive but will never be at full health again.” Elias explained.

With some smudged records and signed agreement from Jon, it wasn’t long until Jon’s was in Elias’s guardianship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent two weeks brain storming ways to off the grandmother. It wasn't until I was brainstorming with my friend over a call that I realized I could use the book. Hehe she'll never see it coming :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and once again thank you to my wonderful team! Make sure to check them out they are a wonderful, and talented group of people. (I assume they are human.)  
> Betas:  
> Atlas | Tumblr @trailofsicklyiodine  
> Francis | Tumblr @bigowlenergy  
> Mads | Tumblr @goth-archivist  
> Hecate | @drumkonwords  
> Artist:  
> Jay | @clownboye
> 
> Art: https://clownboye.tumblr.com/post/636871309932052480/here-we-go-again-folks-here-he-is-everyones  
> Luci | @lucifers-favorite-sweater
> 
> Art:https://lucifers-favorite-sweater.tumblr.com/post/636871965032988673/my-second-and-final-piece-for-2020-tmabigbang  
> Leap | @an-ace-bi-the-stars 
> 
> Art: https://an-ace-bi-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/636871242112286720/this-is-my-art-for-talking4the1s-amazing-fic-a
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @talking4the1


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmare really begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of Elias being confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 electric boogaloo

“Now this is the main room.” Elias made a sweeping motion with his hands. The flat was very spacious with easy access to the other rooms and plenty of windows. The furniture was tastefully bland, and everything was clean enough to make one think no one lived there.

“Now any questions?” He turned to Jon who was standing in the doorway. For an 8-year-old, Elias had never seen Jon smile. The child had an eternal frown that was only sometimes replaced with a grimace.

Jon stood in silent contemplation about what to say. He seemed somewhere between telling Elias to piss off and asking an actual question.

“Where’s the library?” 

“Down the hall...” Jon promptly dropped the few bags he was carrying and strolled past Elias. While passing Elias he heard Jon mumble “bloody tosser.”

Jon then spent the rest of the day in the library. Elias Looked inside around the afternoon through one of the busts and saw Jon surrounded by books. He had pulled half the library down and resorted it around his person. There were piles at least 30 books high.  _ How did Jon manage that with his size? _ Another detail Elias noticed was Jon had barricaded the door with a chair.

An issue Elias quickly encountered was Jon’s education. He couldn’t trust Jon outside of the flat unsupervised. Jon was strangely a blind spot for The Eye. Sending him to school would be almost handing him over on a silver platter to whatever avatar decided to attack. As a result, he took it upon himself to homeschool Jon.  _ It couldn’t be that hard! his governess was more than able to educate him on the basics. That is before father sent him to grammar school. How hard could it be for him, Jonah Magnus to do the same.  _ So, in the mornings Elias would assign simple assignments such as read this textbook, write an essay, and research some of the eldredge fear gods that influence our day to day lives. Strangely Jon wasn’t enthusiastic about the last one. After some threatening, and yelling Jon agreed to doing research once a week. Another oddity was Jon’s diet and sleep schedule or rather lack thereof. Elias had only ever seen Jon sleep only a handful of times. For his diet Jon must have gone on an unofficial hunger strike because Elias had never seen him eat. So, unsurprisingly, one morning while Elias was in the kitchen enjoying his coffee, when Jon emerged stumbling out of the library (which had unofficially become his room) pale and clutching at his stomach. 

“Ugh.” He was sweating and one hand was on the wall stabling him as he walked.

Elias was sipping from his mug watching with mild interest to see what Jon was up too, when Jon had suddenly collapsed. 

He sighed, putting down his mug, and walking forward. He lifted Jon off the ground, and disposed of him on the couch.

Leaving he then went to prepare some food for once Jon woke up.

Jon finally got up some hours later after tossing in his sleep from a nightmare. Elias had attempted to look and See what could frighten Jon so much. Sadly, he was still unable to read Jon’s mind.

“Uhm where. Oh, Elias” Jon groaned.

“You know people don’t normally collapse on the floor?” Elias asked while picking up a bowl of broth and forcing it into Jon’s hands.

“Really, I hadn't noticed, what an astute observation!” Jon exclaimed. Grabbing it, Jon tossed the spoon and started drinking straight from the bowl.

“Care to explain what happened?”

“Not particularly.” 

They sat in silence while Jon purposely slurped his soup loudly. Elias in the meantime stared him down waiting for a proper response. 

Eventually when Jon had finished, he slid off the couch and stumbled back into the library.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Elias was in bed wide awake. He was Looking for Gertrude. They hadn’t spoken since she left some months ago but even The Eye is unable to find her. If she’s already dead that means replacing The Archivist. While The Corruption’s possible attack is looming over head.

That’s when he finally got a call.

“Morning Gertrude”

“Go to hell Elias”

“Really isn’t that uncalled for?”

“No, not with the mess you’ve made,” she snarled.

“What mess is that?”

“I’ll be back in a month, but I need more time. Tell me Elias do you know about Robert Tory?”

That’s when Elias heard the sound of a screeching fire alarm. He dropped the phone and stumbled out of bed. Running to grab his robe, he rushed down the hall. Hurrying to the kitchen, he saw Jon balanced on a stool over a tray of burnt biscuits. He Looked healthy, like nothing had happened the day before. 

That’s when Elias tripped over something on the floor. He just barely caught himself before making contact with the floor. Looking up he saw beams of light highlighting piles of small black boxes littered throughout the flat. Getting up he snatched one of the boxes from a pile and realized it was a tape recorder.

Behind him, he heard snickering. Hiding his smirk Jon was focusing himself on making tea. 

“What’s so funny,” Elias asked while he gathered the recorders. 

“Who wears an ascot with a robe? Why did you buy something so ridiculous!”

“I’m allowed a lavish purchase every now and again.” Elias stated appalled he was getting judged by this 8-year-old in shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Jon’s snickers changed to laughter. Elias’ face turned red as he excused himself from the room to change.

Picking up the phone Gertrude was yelling on the other end. “No nothing happened, yes I know about him…I’ll see you then, good luck Gertrude.”

By the time he was back Jon had finally stopped and was in the process of making tea with one hand, while clutching a tape recorder in the other. 

That morning was when he first saw the tape recorders but since then they had become an ongoing issue. One morning Elias found one under his pillow. Another time the apartment’s water shut off, and the plumber discovered multiple recorders stuck in the pipe. One evening when Elias returned from work, he came back to see Jon stacking the recorders like toy blocks. Elias had tried listening to the tapes, but the majority were distorted or only produced static.

It wasn’t until one morning in his office. He was listening through the tapes, when he found one with an audible voice. The recording was of Jon, reading the statement of Jose Garcia. Jose had gotten stuck in a forest that slowly moved in until he couldn’t continue on the path. The trees loomed overhead like vultures waiting for their prey. When the tape ended Elias realized an important part of the statement had been left out.  _ How did Mr. Garcia escape that forest to give his statement?  _

Elias decided he would go with a more direct approach with his questions. He would finally confront Jon after work.

Entering the building the evening Elias realized something very strange. Jon wasn’t in the apartment. Turning around Elias went to the lobby and Searched. Looking through buildings there was nothing until he found a building across the road. Looking through the Eye drawn on a kid's hand, he Spotted Jon. Throwing open the lobby doors Elias starred as Jon exited the building clutching a small bag, and flashing Elias an unassuming smile. Around the back Elias could See the kid sprinting out of the building.

“Hello Elias, how was work.”

“ **Jon.** ”

“Yes?”

“ **Follow me now.** ” Sighing Jon walked to Elias’ side and followed him upstairs. Stepping into the apartment Elias calmly closed the door. Staring at Jon Elias’ face was livid.

“ **Why did you leave the apartment, who was that kid, and what’s in the bag?** ”

In response Jon shrugged and turned around walking towards the library. Stepping in front of Jon Elias took out a key and locked the door.

“Hey!” Jon yelled.

“The door will be locked until we can have a civilized discussion also..” Right before Elias could make a grab for the bag Jon jumped out of reach.

“What’s your plan here Jon!” Elias yelled, in response Jon continued running, and ducked into his room while slamming the door.

Sighing Elias locked the door and turned in for the night.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, while Elias was preparing for work, he reached for his watch and came up empty. He searched the other drawers and cabinets, but it was missing. Walking out of the bathroom he found Jon outside of his room. He was standing on a stool stacked on a chair over the sink’s trash disposal. He didn’t act fast enough before Jon dropped his watch in the sink, but Elias was able to grab Jon when he slipped and almost hit his head on the counter.

This was finally the last straw. Jonah likes to think of himself as a patient man, but this child needs some discipline.

After a couple moments Jon started to wiggle in Elias’ grasp.

“PUT ME DOWN!”

“Not until we discuss the past two days.”

Huffing Jon nodded. Elias put Jon down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and placed himself on the opposite side.

“My first question is about the tape recorders. Why are you recording statements?”

Jon’s eyes narrowed, studying Elias’ features. “What tape recorders?”

That’s the game Jon wants to play.

Elias stood up from the table and quickly walked to his room. When he returned, he dropped several boxes on the table. 

“Look what we have here?” Elias says sarcastically while taking a couple out to inspect. 

“Now if you wouldn't mind answering my question.” Elias asked, staring Jon down.

“The issue you see is I don’t work for you, you git.”

“If it’s like that then, it would be a shame if you were to permanently lose access to the library, Jonathan. Really do stop being so childish”

Jon sputtered “I can live without the library! Is that really the worst punishment you have?”

“Well, no.” Elias said, considering “There’s also poor Ms. Sim’s.”

That’s when Jon stopped and Looked at Elias, his eyes widening.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Why wouldn't I, Jonathan you’re already in my care.”

Jon’s mouth had fallen open wanting to respond but he continued to sit shocked. “I...I fine, fine I don’t know where they come from!” 

“Do you need them to record statements?”

Jon glared at Elias. “I see that Gertrude was never one to record many statements. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen one properly done.” Elias mused with a hint of pride laced through his words. 

Elias picked up one of the players that was empty. “Do you care to explain why you’ve been recording statements or what compelled you to?”

“Yes, and I won’t answer that second one.”

“ **WHY JONATHAN.** ” Elias compelled.

“ **WHY DO YOU CARE?!”** Jon responded, the compulsions creating static in the air blocking Elias’ vision and throwing him to the floor.

“Because I have never seen an avatar of The Beholding do this. Archivists in the past may have been able to summon tape recorders one at a time but never this many at once.” Gasping near the end he was out of breath; he hadn’t expected Jon to compel him. Eventually once his breath evened out. He stood up straightening his ascot, Elias went around the table towards Jon. 

Jon stood up and attempted to run away but Elias was too quick. “ **NO PUT ME DOWN** !” Jon yelled while attempting to hit Elias. This time Elias was prepared for the compulsion, it wasn't easy, but he breathed through it, the resulting migraine would be a problem for later.

“Here’s what we are going to do. You are going back to your room, with no statements, and no dinner until you apologize.”

“ **NO, YOU CAN’T DO THIS** !!!” Jon yelled, his voice cracking.

“Well it seems I already have.” With that Elias dropped Jon inside his room and locked the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

That evening Elias decided to indulge in a little reading by the fire. The weather had already taken a turn, so the rain was pounding outside. The book was a relatively newer one, Tearoom Trade by Laud Humphreys. Taking off his glasses Elias reached to top off his glass. What a lovely evening, It would only be better if Jon would stop screaming in the other room. 

Elias continued until 1 am when he decided to retire for the night. Getting up, he tucked the book under one arm and went to Jon’s door.

“Good night Jon, I do hope we can have a proper discussion in the morning.” Elias waited for a response but only heard silence. Strange. He unlocked the door to look inside.

The room was empty. The window was wide open giving access to the balcony. Rushing outside Elias saw a rope trailing down the building to the fire escape below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and once again thank you to my wonderful team! Make sure to check them out they are a wonderful, and talented group of people. (I assume they are human.)  
> Betas:  
> Atlas | Tumblr @trailofsicklyiodine  
> Francis | Tumblr @bigowlenergy  
> Mads | Tumblr @goth-archivist  
> Hecate | @drumkonwords  
> Artist:  
> Jay | @clownboye
> 
> Art: https://clownboye.tumblr.com/post/636871309932052480/here-we-go-again-folks-here-he-is-everyones  
> Luci | @lucifers-favorite-sweater
> 
> Art:https://lucifers-favorite-sweater.tumblr.com/post/636871965032988673/my-second-and-final-piece-for-2020-tmabigbang  
> Leap | @an-ace-bi-the-stars 
> 
> Art: https://an-ace-bi-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/636871242112286720/this-is-my-art-for-talking4the1s-amazing-fic-a
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @talking4the1


	3. Chapter 3 Who let Jon out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes out to help a friend (co-staring Gerry!) 
> 
> B-plot Elias misadventures with a hitman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of blood, violence, drinking, and smoking. I don't glorify it nor do I go into major descriptions. Although if you are easily squeamish you have been warned.
> 
> This week on Dragon Ball Z: Jon get's a snack, and Gerry makes a friend.

Throwing his weight on the door, Jon screamed at the top of his lungs until his throat was sore. No matter what he did it wasn’t budging, and Elias had the nerve to be reading while Jon was yelling to be released! 

Giving up, he sighed, laying on the ground. _ I can use this, I was planning to make the trip tomorrow but with this I may have more time.  _

Jumping up, Jon ran around the room grabbing what he’d need: some money, a lighter, a knife, and a lot of rope. Throwing everything in the bag he got yesterday, he rushed to the window sill. Taking a step back for a head start, Jon used all of his (albeit small) athletic ability, and ran at the window. The window easily flew open, and Jon fell on the floor. The fresh evening air blew across his face burning his eyes. Lifting himself off the ground, he started to move along the edge of the roof. Reaching for his slightly oversized bag he grabbed the rope. He tied a simple knot around one of the studier pipes, and clutched the rope nervously. Taking a calming breath, his blood ran cold as he looked over the edge. Squeezing his eyes shut, he stepped back, and felt the ground disappear under his feet.

Holding on tight the rope it swung to the building and his feet planted firmly on the wall. “That wasn't so hard was it?” He gasped slightly, shaking. Slowly he slid down the rope.

Finally landing on the edge of the fire escape, he grabbed for the railing and pulled himself closer to the wall. He can tell the rain is about to pick up again, and he’ll need to hurry. Rushing down the stairs, Jon eventually landed on the ground. Glancing up at the building Jon found Elias’ window. He was still reading. Jon let out a huff of laughter. “What good is The Eye for you now?” He yelled smirking, before taking off down the alleyway.

The past few months, Elias has been leaving Jon in the flat to “homeschool” him. During the day Elias was normally at the institute putting out literal and metaphorical fires, thus giving Jon time to act without being watched. As a result Jon had made some half-hearted attempts at leaving the flat. The first few times hadn’t been...the most successful, but that changed when Jon got stuck on the roof one afternoon.

He had gotten stuck when the window he had jumped through slammed shut. The past few minutes he’s been considering how well he could smash the window.    
  


_ The glass is made of acrylic. _ The Eye happily informed.

“Great, it's bulletproof!” Jon yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Sighing, he sat on an air vent to wait for help.

The sky was cold and misty. Jon, thankfully, had grabbed a jacket before his great escape, but after a good hour the cold started to pierce his light layer. He started to wonder the merit of breaking into a neighbor’s flat just to warm up. 

“Hey kiddo, whatcha doin up here?” 

Jon turned around to see a boy around his age staring at him. He was wearing black mascara, full black garb, and looked surprised to see him there.

“Staring into the distance wondering where it all went wrong.” Jon responded going back to moodily staring down on the people below.

The boy barked out a laugh, stepping closer. 

“Ha, me too, kid.”

“You’re a kid, too.” Jon responded, turning his physical eyes back on this person, who dared to interrupt his brooding. He was closer now with a bemused expression on his face.

“Age is relative. Besides, I’m not getting stuck on roofs.” The boy responded while leaning against the edge next to Jon.

“I’m not stuck just temporarily confined to one space.” Jon retorted, his face heating up from embarrassment.

“Sure, so whatcha you doin’ up here?” He asked, following where Jon’s eyes were watching.

“I was….I was sneaking out.” 

That got another bark of laughter. “YOU snuck out! HA, that’s amazing!”

Jon's scowl deepened as he crossed his arms, and stared at this boy.

“ **Well what are YOU doing up here?** ” Jon compelled. 

“I’m looking for some scissors that flew away. They seem to influence people into cutting all their possessions and once that’s done they move on to people. I was following the trail to this building when it ran cold. I got tired so I went up here for a smoke before heading back.” The boy suddenly stopped and stared at Jon.

Jon could feel the color draining from his face.  _ He hadn’t meant to compel him. How did he do it without thinking? _

“You, you’re with The Eye.” The boy’s eyes narrowed as he reached into his jacket.

“I’m sorry it just..I didn’t do it on purpose.” Jon murmured, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

“So you're an avatar?” The boy asked carefully, taking a step back.

“Regrettably so.” Jon responded.

The Eye happily supplied more information about the kids' thoughts. It was a flash of fear, and a lot of curiosity. The only consistent emotion seemed to be exhaustion.

Finally taking a step forward the stranger said, “Well, it seems I still don’t know your name.”

“Jonathan Sims, and you are?” Jon held his hand out.

Getting close enough to reciprocate the hand shake, he said “Gerard Keay. Interesting to meet you”.

They've been talking over the past months. During that time they've discussed not just about the entities, but also about their mutually terrible guardians. Squinting, in the distance Jon finally found what he was looking for, a payphone. 

_ Ring...ring _ …. _ ring _ . “Pinhole books or whatever who dis.” Gerry responded, picking up the line.

“It’s Jon.”

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?”

“Could you meet me at Paddington Station Platform 4?”

“No problem, just give me 15 minutes.” Gerry threw down the phone and bolted to grab his supplies. Jon was aware that this plan wasn’t going to be easy to execute. Right now, Daisy was a teen, and she may already be marked by the hunt. What if he didn’t get there in time? No, there’s no time to worry about what-if’s. He needs to move now.

Using The Eye as pre-internet Google maps, he sprinted down the road to Paddinton station.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sneaking on the train wasn’t that difficult for Gerry. All things considered, he was normally the type of kid adults overlooked, which came in handy during situations like this. Currently he was staring out the window waiting for Jon. The kid couldn’t take much longer, the train was going to be leaving the station soon. It wasn’t long until the rain started to fall in sleets on the ground. Gerry pulled his coat closer. The cold seeped through the windows and cut through his layers. 

A small voice behind him called out, “Gerry!” 

The ground squeaked loudly as Jon ran at him. Jon was entirely soaked, everything except for his bag seemed to be dripping. 

“Hey Jon, do you need help with that?” He asked, already taking it out of Jon’s hands.

“Greetings..Gerry.” He huffed, stopping mid sentence to breathe.

He reached out, grabbing Jon by the shoulders and motioned for Jon to sit. “Why are we taking a bus to Newport?” 

Collapsing in the chair next to Gerry, Jon was silent. Gerry waited for a response and gently shook Jon to get silence. He was out like a light. Sighing, Gerry threw his jacket over Jon. 

“What am I going to do with you?” 

He stared at the window eyes feeling heavy but still on edge with the adventure ahead.  __ He still remembers when he started helping Jon escape his flat. __

_ He still didn’t know what to make of Jon’s dad leaving him alone all day, but it worked for them. Gerry would grab Jon, and they’d go out for the day. For the most part he just followed Jon’s lead, which led him to almost every book store in London. He honestly just chalked it up to Beholding weirdness, until Jon started finding Leitners.  _

_ He first saw Jon with a Leitner one morning. Jon was watching it burn, while drinking his morning tea. Jon’s Eyes were intensely focused on it, staring with almost a look of remorse. In response he decided to assist Jon. Beside burning books Jon had also started visiting the post office regularly. Sending letters to an address in Denvon. He asked about it a couple times, but Jon just responded with a far away look, smiling to himself.  _

_ Yesterday was different though, Jon called Gerry for a meeting. Which wasn’t strange, but the tone in which he said it sounded so solemn and he requested enough supplies to make a prepper proud. Obliging Gerry grabbed everything, and threw it in a bag for Jon.  _

_ When he finally met Jon at the location Gerry was met with a somber look. Looking down Jon described to Gerry a vision he had of the future, courtesy of The Eye. Jon explained his vision about an Eyepocalypse. Gerry listened intently, and honestly by the end he would have loved to chalk it up to an overactive imagination. Unfortunately only an idiot would shrug off information from an avatar of The Eye. Honestly he’s still trying to process the information. To add insult to injury when he asked Jon about his future Jon responded with silence and one of his far away Looks. Which Gerry had started to associate with sad contemplation. Frowning slightly Jon quickly turned it to an over enthusiastic smile, and looked Gerry in the eyes saying,  _

_ “You're going to have a good future, I’ll see to it.” But his smile didn’t reach his eyes, and they looked at him with a deep sadness. He’s still worried about why Jon would feel the need to lie. He would have pushed more then, but that was when Jon’s dad caught them. In the rush Jon ran to his dad after yelling at Gerry the best route to the back door. Without hesitating he took off and ran out the back.  _

_ Honestly after that it wasn't a surprise when Jon called, 23:00 at night. What he didn’t expect was Jon asking him to meet up at Paddington station. Whatever it was going to be with Jon leading the way, it was almost certainly going to be interesting. _

Gerry could smile for once, remembering what they had been doing the past months.  _ I sometimes still wonder how there’s someone in my life who cares about me unconditionally. Who would actually give a shit if I got hurt. _

Even as sleep tugged at his eyes promising rest he kept watch. He has to protect the one person he actually cares about.

The train came to a screeching halt. 

Suddenly lurching forward Jon got up and frantically looked around. The few passengers in the cart slowly came alive and started moving to the exits, with the two of them following suit. Outside, the station had a muddy covering. It barely covered the platform but by that time the rain had dwindled to a sprinkle. 

Outside the streets were barren with no one in sight. Gerry glanced at Jon for an explanation, to find Jon sitting on the side of the road rifling through his bag.

“Ah! Here we are, take this.” He handed Gerry a hunting knife, and then proceeded to take out a switchblade.

Quickly moving for the knife, he finally said, “Alright I’m putting my foot down. You have to explain what I’m doing with a hunting knife.”  _ That’s putting aside the other question of where Jon got it since it wasn’t from him. _

“A friend of mine is going to get marked by The Hunt, and we need to save her. The issue is we’re going toe to toe with an avatar if we're going to save her. You’re the only person who could help me with this, I just need her to be safe.” Jon was staring at the ground intensely. Over the explanation his voice had become smaller, and by the end it was barely audible.

Reaching over he grabbed Jon by the shoulder, “Kiddo don’t worry I’m here to help. We’ll save your friend.” 

Looking up Jon flickered a small smile. Moving forward, he pulled Gerry into a small embrace. Then quickly with no delay he bolted down the road. In Jon’s hand Gerry noticed he took back the switchblade. Sighing Gerry following close behind.

____________________________________________________________________________

Alice walked inside, her feet dragging. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and she could feel the cold sweat falling down her back. The building before her looked old and abandoned. The foundation had settled and parts of the roof had caved in. The entire structure smelled of rot and blood, making her nose wrinkle in disgust. She was still in disbelief that Calvin actually accepted the bet.  _ Idiot, you shouldn’t have dared him in the first place. _

Clutching her flashlight unsteadily, the door swung open with a loud squeak. She moved quickly, staying to the wall, ducking when she saw any moving shadows. Shuffling down the hall she gagged on the smell which had only gotten more potent as she moved closer. 

The aroma of death hung in the air. 

Shuffling up the stair, she could hear a fierce tearing sound and muffled screams. Carefully, she stepped into the hall, and ducked behind a bookshelf. On the other side of the hallway she could make out where the sounds were coming from. Through the half open door that had been torn from its hinges. The room was dim with only the street lights peering through the wall and illuminating the floor. 

In the darkness she could make out a figure hunched over. It stood over Calvin’s unconscious body. Calvin was contorted at odd irregular angles, and blood pooled on the floor around him. While she watched on in horror the hulking mass continued to sniff and prod Calvin’s body. Finally it sunk its teeth into his neck.

Before she was aware of it she let out a blood curdling scream. She covered her mouth but it was too late the creature turned it’s glowing eyes on her with a start, illuminating the hall. 

It’s form looked like a twisted interpretation of a wolf with the tangled mangy black fur, and large knifelike teeth. Staring intensely, It seemed to be sizing her up. It still held Calvin’s limp body in its mouth, but after staring at her for some agonizing minutes, it dropped the body. It’s lips curled into a snarl as it spoke, “ **p̸̛̯̲͑r̵̻͊a̵͔̦͝ẏ̷̲̍.** ” 

Stepping forward it bounded for her jumping on all fours. Panicking she turned on her heels, and flew down the hall. 

The endless halls seemed twist and bend. Losing breath she kept pushing forward. Even when every step became effort, and the stitch in her side burned she couldn’t slow down. No matter how fast she ran she could feel the warm breath running down her neck. It smelled putrid because of the viscera and blood covering its mussel. It didn’t stop until she fell. 

In her rush she hadn't noticed a hole in the boards. Hitting the ground she could feel her full body weight land on her ankle at an unnatural angle. Collapsing she pulled herself up and looked at the hole she had just fallen through. 

The creature was gone. 

Leaning against the wall her breaths were deep and erratic as she held back sobs.  _ This is how I die..this is how I die. _

That’s when she heard the sound of a door slamming. The sound of steps echoed through the quiet halls. Straining her eyes, she saw a small figure with a large backpack that almost dragged on the ground. Gasping, it ran up to her.

“Daisy, are you alright?” The kid asked in horror.

“We need to leave NOW, Jon!” Another voice bellowed just beyond the hall. Behind her she heard the splintering of wood as a door gave way. Laughing, the creature slowly made its way to them. 

Turning back to the child, she shouted. “Look, you need to get out now!”

“I’m not leaving you!” He retorted with finality. The second person dressed in full black came from behind her. Grabbing her arm he attempted to support her weight. 

“What’s the plan now, Jon?” He asked.

Staring down the hall she saw the creature stalk slowly towards them. Seemingly unhurried like it knew they had no escape from it.

“You get her out, I’ll take care of it.” Jon answered. Turning around she could have sworn they glowed a faint green when he said it. 

The bigger one shrugged, but still looked hesitant before turning and bolting for the door. 

Before he left the kid turned to her and said, “Don’t worry, Daisy. I’ll protect you.”

Staring up at the hulking mass that stretched, and contorted over the kid. It snarled it’s muzzle covered in drool, and blood fell to the floor almost on him. The hallway was brightly illuminated with a bright green and red glow. Turning away she continued moving down the hall and heard the kid yell. “ **HUNTER, GIVE ME YOUR STATEMENT** ”

A loud pained howl ripped through the house. The hall erupted in the sounds of windows shattering and wood splintering, until suddenly it fell silent.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Satisfied, Jon got up. Not much is left of Raymond Hightower after years of fighting the hunt. Even less was left once he finally gave in. _ At least now he isn’t going to hurt anyone. _

Dusting himself off, Jon walked outside. In the park's sparse light, Jon could make out Gerry waving him over. Daisy was holding her injured foot off the ground. She seemed to be staring off into the distance and was paying no attention to Gerry. Jon could sense The Eye’s attention on her, it wanted her statement. Sighing Jon waved it off, but he was worried what that meant for her..  _ I wish I could have gotten here sooner, then she wouldn’t have been hurt at all. If only Elias had grounded me sooner, or if he found a better opportunity to sneak out. No, there's no time for that now I need to focus on the task at hand. _ Daisy looked up at Jon. A mix of emotions flashing across her face fear, surprise, and thankfulness.

“Alice.” She said, offering her hand to shake.

“Jon, Dais—Alice are you alright?” He responded, while reciprocating the hand shake.

She barked out a laugh, “No? Why are you asking, you’re the kid!” She yelled.

“Can we ignore the kid part for once!” Jon groaned, falling down on the pavement.

“Maybe in a few years.” Gerry teased, nudging Jon’s shoulder.

Alice looked at them with a smile slowly appearing on her face, before it abruptly disappeared. “Alright I got that you’re Jon and you’re Gerry, but who are you exactly, and why did you help me?”

“I’m Jonathan Sim. I’m an avatar of The Beholding against my will I’ll add. I saw you were in danger, and I wanted to help.” Jon responded very matter of factly.

“Wait, wait hold- what- ‘The Beholding’ are you like that thing?” She asked.

Jon smirked leaning forward. “Now that is a long explanation.”

“Well, I have time.” Alice responded.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The air was thick with the musty smell of cigars and liquor. There was a low chatter in the room from the other tables. The residents talked amongst themselves on varying topics that we shouldn’t discuss here. That is if you wanted to live to see another day. 

Korey and his men were keeping an eye out. The bossman was in the other room making some people reevaluate their deals with him. All of them had been a pack for years. Each person in their group would die for the others no questions asked. When you worked in a group like theirs loyalty was key, and everyday was a test. 

If Korey was honest he wasn’t there just for companionship. The work itself was well paying if you could keep up with the demands. 

That night was no different. Everyone was gathered around a table mumbling about their hands, and passing around some fags. Steven sat back trying to peak at the dealers hands. Walking behind him Korey hit Steven over the head.

“Hey, arse, look down at your own deck.”

The table chuckled in a company of “what got a piss por hand?” “Can’t win without cheating.”

“ _Eah_ _póg mo thóin gobshite_!” Steven yelled, throwing his cards on the table.

Smiling, Korey walked off when he heard someone calling his name. Behind a curtain, he could see the bossman holding it open. In his hand was a busted old landline.

“Hey kid, it's for you,” He said, holding up a line.

Korey walked forward confused. “Who is it, Mr. Kelly?”

Rising a cigar he responded with a cloud of grey smoke emerging. “That Magnus Institute guy.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Elias did was run to the windowsill in a panic. After finding Jon wasn’t in the alleyway he looked out into the night, Using all of the Eyes he could manage. His vision doubled, then tripled, and octupled spreading to all reaches of the city.

_ Elias saw the door gently, he gave it a push _ . Simultaneously all around him he could feel the Eyes open.  _ Taking a breath he stepped forward and jumped in, diving into the deep ocean of knowledge _ . Just like that 85,000 people in 15 kilometers of Elias’ apartment screamed as they relived the worst moments of their lives. 

His already tired mind was spread thin Looking and even at his best he couldn’t cover a quarter of the city.  _ By now Jon could be anywhere.  _

That had been 3 hours ago, and since then Elias had been nursing a splitting headache. Not just from overusing The Beholding, but from the sounds of all his neighbors blood curdling screams.  _ Fine you forcefully relived the worst moment of your life, but can you be quiet for 15 minutes. What are his options? There are always people I could call, I suppose.  _ Sitting up from the couch he looked for the line.

_ Ring _

__

_ Ring _

__

“Pick up.” Elias growled into the line.

Finally a gruff voice on the other side said “Hello.”

“Is this Mr. Kelly?” He asked.

“Depends who’s asking.” The voice responded before chuckling at something Elias could only vaguely make out.

Summoning all the patience he could, Elias spoke again. “It’s Elias Bochard with The Magnus Institute.”

“Oh one of the eye fellows? What is it this time, need to cover up some loose ends, steal some documents, take a statement...?”

“I need to speak with Korey.” Elias cut in.

“Korey you say? You know he doesn’t do nothing for no one unless he owes them.” Mr. Kelly responded.

“Then it's my lucky day,” Elias spoke, grinning into the phone. On the other end he could hear Kelly placing down a drink and getting up with a humph. The chatter of low voices and plates clanking were barely audible until a more clear voice came to the phone.

“Jonah Bodysnatching Magnus. For what do I owe the displeasure?” Korey asked, a sneer spreading on his face.

Chuckling Elias Looked through the eyes of a nearby painting to see Korey. He was standing next to an old landline in a busy hallway. There were employees rushing up and down the hall behind him. Korey was leaning against the wall glaring at the receiver until his head suddenly jerked up, and looked straight at Elias’ vantage point.

“I was in the middle of something. I don’t have time for your games Magnus.” He growled, staring at the painting.

“I can assure you I didn’t call just for games. I believe you owe me a favor.” Perking up, Korey looked back at the receiver.

“What kind of favor?”

“I seem to have lost someone.”

“And you go to me, are you really that desperate?” Korey laughed.

“You are the best in the game and besides, you happen to owe me.”

“How strangely forthcoming of you.” 

“What I say I’m feeling generous this evening. Now, would you be willing to aid me?” Elias’ could feel his patience draining, he had to find Jon soon.

Silence

“Who would I be looking for?” Korey asked, his eyes narrowing.

Thinking it over, Elias explained a very simplified version of what happened. He made sure to omit Jon being in his guardianship.

“A child?” A bark of laughter. “Janey Mack, you’re looking for children now Magnus? Are you kiddin me. What would you even want with a child?”

In response Elias glared back at the receiver and asked, “Is that a yes or a no?”

“There’s no need to lose your rag, Magnus. I thought you Eye types would encourage questioning. I’d just like to know why you're hunting down a child?”

“Let’s call that information an incentive for you to bring him back in one piece.”

“Sounds like a deal, Magnus.”

Once they were down Ironing out the details Elias sighed, getting up to grab the necessary supplies he would need.

____________________________________________________________________________

Elias cannot believe he agreed to this spot, but unfortunately Korey was very explicit about his meeting location. Even then, he would have preferred a part of London that was more respectable. In this neighborhood, no one even attempted to hide their crimes. As a Watcher it was dull, when they didn’t fear getting caught. Another reason he disliked the location was due to the bright blinking lights surrounding him. Waiting, he glowered at the store lights and attempted to block them from view. Rubbing his temples he still feels the migraine from earlier. 

“It’s going to be a long night.” He groaned.

“Oi, getting cold feet already, Magnus?” Korey teased, punching him in the arm.

“I would appreciate a little punctuality.” He responded while straightening his jacket.

Rolling his eyes, Korey held out his hand. “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” Elias reached into his pocket and took out a small parcel wrapped in cloth. Untangling the knot, Elias opened it to reveal one of Jon’s shirts he had yet to dispose of. Korey snatched it from Elias’ hands, and inhaled the scent radiating off it. 

“Hmm a bugger that one, already made it to Newport.”

Promptly looking up Elias’ mouth hung open. “ **NEWPORT?** ”

“He must have taken the train to get there.“ Korey shrugged, ignoring the compelling. 

“Now it seems you owe me an explanation, Magnus.” Korey looked up to see Elias bolting for the nearest train station. Sighing, Korey turned around and left the story.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

Alice gawked at Jon

“You’re shitting me? You can’t be serious!!!” She yelled. 

By then, they had started moving towards Alice’s house since she couldn’t walk without help. The street was thankfully empty so they were free to have their discussion. Staring up, Jon asked “Do I look like I’m joking?”

“But..! How- I mean just you can’t be serious about fear gods trying to destroy the world?” She yelled, exacerbated pointing at Gerry then Jon.

Sighing, she rubbed her temples. “Okay fine. Say I believe it, but why would you go to me?”

“I saw you were in danger and I wanted to help.” Jon said simply.

Gerry stepped in, saying; “I found it pretty insane, too, but Jon is close to The Eye, so I think it’s possible. Besides, the fears of always trying their rituals it isn’t too far off to say one would eventually succeed.”

Stopping them Alice pointed at one of the buildings. “That’s my place. I should be able to make it from here.”    
  
Gerry and Jon exchanged information with Daisy. Bidding her good luck, they rushed to the train station, making it right before the train pulled in. Sighing they grabbed tickets, and ran onboard when Jon noticed something. A very disgruntled figure stepped off the train further down the line. Fleeing on to the platform, the figure did a double take when it spotted Jon.    
  
“Gerry, we have company!” Jon yelled, running deeper into the coach. In response Gerry looked back startled as a figure ran into the train. Yelping Jon dashed for the restroom, but Elias was too fast. Lifting Jon off the ground again he was suddenly embraced in a hug.

“My Eye, I thought The Hunter got you.” Elias sighed, clutching Jon in a tight hug. While Gerry awkwardly tried to hide from view. 

Quickly looking up Elias Stared at Jon. “We need to talk, and that includes you.” He said, pointing at Gerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful team that worked with me through the TMA Big Bang 2020!  
> Betas:  
> Atlas | Tumblr @trailofsicklyiodine  
> Francis | Tumblr @bigowlenergy  
> Mads | Tumblr @goth-archivist  
> Artist:  
> Jay | @clownboye  
> Luci | @lucifers-favorite-sweater  
> Leap | @an-ace-bi-the-stars  
> Special thanks to Hecate | @drumkonwords for looking at chapter 1!
> 
> Look at my Tumblr! @talking4the1


	4. Chapter 4 Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down and Elias nearly has three heart attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride to write this fic, and I cannot believe the next chapter is the epilogue. Thank you to everyone that's taken time out of their day to read my work.

Fed up, Elias came to a compromise with Jon. Like most compromises no one was fully happy. Jon promised to stop running away and Elias promised Gerry could visit in turn. Although what went unmentioned was Elias’ decision to bring Jon to work. 

A week in and the employees had varying responses to Jon. Mostly surprised at Elias having a secret ‘son’, though _ it still pained Jon to hear them think that.  _ A number of employees were shocked that Elias was human enough for the government to let him within 10 feet of a child, much less have one in his care. Jon personally stifled laughter when hearing that. They truly didn’t know what Elias was, but weren't too far off the mark.

After introductions, the week was uneventful. Jon got to his studies and Elias continued traumatizing his employees while plotting the apocalypse. The only event of note was when Elias got a call from a very panicked Simon Fairchild. Jon could make out the distressed voice yelling “THE LIBRARY HAS OPENED! Help me Elias you owe me after what you did last season!” Throwing down the phone, Elias got up and bolted out the office. As soon as Elias left the office Jon ran at the door. Jumping for the handle he tried to move it, but the door was locked.

“Dammit Elias you decide to be competent now!!” He yelled pounding on the door. Searching the rest of the office, he was disappointed to find the vents were too high up to reach. Which normally wouldn’t be a problem, but Elias took his grappling hook. Grumbling, he searched and found a Leitner positioned in the back of a shelf.

____________________________________________________________________________

Throwing open the door, Elias flew inside the office yelling at Jon. He seemed to be carrying a fire blanket.

“Jonathan Sims, you cannot burn Leitner’s you find in my office!”

“Hmm, that seems like a you problem.” Jon retorted, throwing another paper into the flaming trash can. 

Making an outraged disgruntled noise, Elias threw the fire blanket over the trash. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but no burning books!” 

“Gerry gets to burn books,” Jon pointed out.

“Well, he lives on the streets and his mother is a fussock.” Elias retorted, while stifling the fire.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Elias was dragging Jon close behind. After the “Newport” incident Elias realized the only way to ensure Jon’s safety was to keep Jon by his side. Elias sighed at the long day ahead of him when he pushed the door open. Sitting behind his desk was a very displeased woman. She wore a stern expression and was in bloodied clothes. Staring at Elias with an intent expression was Gertrude Robinson. Gesturing at Jon he spoke without moving his gaze.

“Jonathan do go join Rosie for the time being.” In response Jon mutely nodded and ran off down the hall in Rosie’s direction.

He turned his attention on the intruder in his office. Elias wasn’t pleased with her taking his desk, but he’s an adaptable man and could deal with this. Talking with Gertrude is a game of wits he can’t afford to lose. They may be on the same side right now but that doesn’t mean he should lower his guard. 

“Tell me Gertrude, what did you find from your informant?” He asked, purposely avoiding taking a seat.

“Now tell me Elias, what does one do with a bomb? Most would run away, others would defuse it. You, you used it on someone else placing yourself and the institute in the blast radius. They planted a Leitner in the institute, the very one you prevented me from burning.”

Opening his mouth, he was about to speak when she continued. “In your hubris you gave The Corruption a beacon to send a storm. Now we have an attack approaching, the extent of which I still don’t know and neither did my informant.” She said the last part with undisguised frustration.

“So, why, may I ask, are you still here and not out talking to you numerous other confidants?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“Your assistance will be required for my next ‘confidant’ as you called it.” She explained.

“Me? Gertrude I’ve only become a part of The Eye recently, how can I do anything you wouldn’t already be able to do on your own?” He argued.

“Really Elias you must be calling me a fool if you think I haven’t seen how much you’ve taken to The Eye. Besides you are useful as cannon fodder if all else fails.” She assured, leaning back in his chair.

Considering this, he knew she wouldn’t ask him unless she actually needed assistance. On the other hand, he is more than aware the ‘cannon fodder’ part was not much of a joke with Gertrude’s track record. 

“Who exactly is this informant you need to talk with?” He questioned.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of Iven Gardener?” She asked.

“Yes, I’ve heard.” 

“Well, he seems to be the head of The Corruption’s institute of sorts.” She mused. 

It was an interesting thought. The Corruption forming a school of sorts. From what he’s heard or Seen the school was small compared to the institute, but had managed to create a number of avatars of The Corruption. Nodding, Elias despised that this was a task he would have to endure.

“When will we need to leave?” He asked.

“Now” Gertrude responded, getting up and throwing a buffalo bag into Elias' arms. Stumbling back, Elias struggled to find his balance. Striding past him, Gertrude threw a bigger second bag over her shoulders, and yelled down the hall. “If you keep moving at that speed people will think you're the old lady instead of me.” Sighing Elias picked up his pace and followed.

____________________________________________________________________________

While down in the basement Jon ducked around corners and ran down the mass of corridors leading to different corners of the institute. When he first went down to the archives, he had thought it was just an oversight of poor design. Now he wonders if Elias created them so he could watch statement givers struggle getting lost in a maze. All while being unable to shake the feeling of being Watched.

Halting he finally came to his destination.

Staring at the archives door he started plotting how to move the doors. At his best when he was an adult it was a struggle. Now as a scrawny 8-year-old this became a herculean feat. Tapping his shoes, he contemplated a solution.  _ I got it! _ Racing down the hall, he ducked into a storage closet. Jogging back, he proudly held up a crowbar. Adjusting it just under the door Jon threw all his weight on it. hearing a loud clunk, the door moved slightly. Removing the crowbar, the door loudly swung open.

“Ha that still works!” Jon exclaimed, beaming.

Inside the archives were in better shape. At least compared to when he first found them all those years ago, as a new ignorant Archivist. Although that wasn’t saying much since the archive was still an abhorrent mess. One that no one in their right mind would let exist.  _ I’d have half a mind to burn it if I was forced to organize it again.  _ Stray files were scattered across the floor, and papers were stacked into unstable piles. Stepping around some papers littering the floor he made his way to the filing cabinets. Looking around he was surprised to find there were no assistants. Around this time, he would have at least expected Michael. Turning a corner, he found the assistant offices. 

“Oh...” He sighed looking around the cluttered desks. Boxes were stacked on them and the desks were barely visible. He could still remember which was or would-be Tim’s and Sasha’s. Sighing as he kept on walking, _ there’s no time to reminisce about the past. _

Finally, down the hall he spotted the Head Archivist office. Sprinting at the door he nearly slipped on a couple statements. The office mercifully was open for him to run inside. The entire area was surprisingly empty save for boxes of ammunition, a…bomb in the corner, and several guns scattered across the floor. There was also the furniture that survived to come into Jon’s ownership later. Looking around Jon searched the ground looking for the edge of the carpet. Grabbing a hold of a corner he lifted it up and found the trapdoor. Throwing open the heavy door Jon lowered himself into the darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rubbing his temples, Elias reminded himself making enemies with Gertrude would only mean more work in the future. He remembers the days when Robert Smirk would undermine Jonah in front of their colleagues. Back then he had to hold his tongue and nod along. He’s worked to be a man of respect and powerful enough no one would insult him. Now here he is being undermined by a woman with a number of guns, ammunition, and allies.

Sighing, Elias laid back in his chair while Gertrude sat next to him reading a book on Shrubbery. 

“You have failed to mention where we’re going.” He said, closing his Eyes.

“That's because I didn’t say.” she said, while flipping the page.

“You wouldn’t care to explain, now would you?” Elias asked.

Suddenly the bus screeched to a halt. Putting away her book, Gertrude got up and gestured for Elias to do the same. Following the passengers, they made their way bustling through the bus. Getting off, Gertrude strolled down the sidewalk, and Elias ran to meet her stride. They walked in silence for 15 minutes until Gertrude came to a quick stop. Elias collided with her shoulder as she pointed down a narrow alleyway. It was crowded and narrow, branching off into other segments and courtyards. With the width they would have to go single file.

“Ladies first,” Elias said, holding out his hand and bowing. Gertrude in response rolled her eyes, and pushed Elias ahead forcing him down the alleyway first. The walkway got narrower as it continued while piping and power lines crossed and weaved above them blocking the sky from view. Until eventually the ally spread to reveal a courtyard. Looking up expecting to See the sky Elias instead faced large hulking trees. The branches wrapped and contoured crashing into surrounding buildings. The thick foliage seemed to have a greenhouse effect making the air sultry. Gertrude pushed past Elias looking over her shoulder she yelled back: 

“We don’t have all day!” Turning back to the road they started down an overgrown cobblestone path. It was a nightmare to traverse due to the cobblestone crumbling under their feet, and the thick thicket covering large swaths of the path. At one especially bad blockage, heavy vines knotted together and formed a sturdy wall. Gertrude reached into her bag and took out a machete. Yelling at Elias to do the same they slashed through the vines creating a rough path through the wall. They were both covered in sweat and breathing heavily not far into the walk. Despite all the plants the air felt unfiltered and heavy. Fumbling they were about to take a break when Elias spotted something in the brambles.

“Gertrude stop!” He yelled, Gertrude in response pulled out a hunting knife she spun around to face the direction. There was a rusted overgrown sign. It was covered in dark green moss that mostly obscured the words. Even then they could make out the message:

“ _ Iven’s shopeth f'r the esot'ric botanist _ .”

Approaching carefully, Elias spotted what could generously be called the remains of a door. Rusted it was hidden behind a wall of vines and thorns. Putting on his gloves, Elias rapped on the door. Silently listening they eventually heard movements inside. Opening the door was a lanky tired man. Elias noticed he was bent over at a dramatic angle to meet Elias at eye level. He wore a tall black hat and matching jacket that reached his dark muddy boots. The style of his clothes reminded Jonah of gardeners back in his day. 

Stepping around Elias Gertrude started speaking. “Iven, we need to speak with you about one of your apprentices.” In response Iven looked her over and nodded. 

“ _ Fine… don’t toucheth aught though, unless thee wanteth to beest feedeth'r f'r the plants _ .” he grumbled, pushing the door further, breaking a number of the vines. Picking up her bag Gertrude put on a new pair of gloves and a mask before following inside. Hesitantly Elias did the same. 

The inside of the house reeked of mold, with the air hanging heavily and sticking to his face. The roof and walls were obscured in the foliage from varying species of plants. Asking The Eye not too much to his surprise the plants were extremely poisonous. Making their way into another room he had to duck under a board from a collapsing part of the roof. The boards seemed to be crumbling under their own weight as the decay and termites infested them. Finally making it to a glass door, Ivan pushed it open.

“I desire thee mind not having our ‘discussion’ in the greenhouse.” He asked, gesturing for them to follow inside. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the tunnels again felt like a nightmare. Jon never thought he would be down there again. If he’s honest with himself, the entire place was still unsettling. He always felt like an intruder in a hostile environment, but at least now he knew where to go. Sticking to the brick wall, he watched the ground for the signs of recent movement. If Leitner was still alive then the walls near him should be moving frequently. Making his way through the decrepit corridors Jon finally found it. First appearing to look like a large crack in the floor, a closer inspection revealed a narrow staircase leading down. Thanks to Jon’s smaller frame it took him no time to jump down through the crack. 

Landing on the steps he nearly slipped on the layer of grime covering them. Stumbling he grabbed on to the wall. Carefully this time, he took the staircase one step at a time. Being cautious not to slip again the process took excruciatingly long.

(like writing this fic)

The most unnerving part to Jon was how similar it was to the coffin. They both had uneven steps that crumbled under your weight. The walls would close in slowly creeping into your personal space. Leaving Jon begging for space only to have the walls close in faster. The coffin was worse with its soil compressing and burying him under its full weight. Pushing down on his chest and squeezing the air from his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. Alone in the darkness with no help and no sun.  _ He’s not breathing. _

Using the wall as support he was hyperventilating,  _ count to 10...count to 10.  _ Taking in deep breaths he had to remind himself that this isn’t the coffin. He could breathe here. “I’ve got this, I’ll find Leitner.” Slowly calming down he took another step and kept on walking down the stairs. 

It felt like he had been down there for hours when Jon finally heard a ruffled cry yelling out. “Who’s there!” 

He knows that withered old voice! Turning the corner, the stairs leveled out, and the walls opened up to reveal a spacious room. The brick was replaced with peeling wallpaper and the furniture looked battered and worn. In the center was an old man in ruffled clothing holding a candle in one hand and a revolver in the other.

“Jurgen Leitner?” He asked, carefully to hold up his hands to show he didn’t have a weapon. Confused, Leitner realized his unexpected guest appeared to be a child. 

“Who are you?” Leitner asked, lowering the gun.

“Jon, Jonathan Sims.” He started, putting his hands down.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Stepping into the greenhouse, Elias could feel the temperature rise 30 degrees. The air was dense and oppressive resulting in Elias struggling for breath.  _ How isn’t this a temple of the buried _ . He wanted to reach for the mask, but without the filter he might as well be dead. Muscling through the temptation he continued walking forward. Finally reaching a table Ivan walked up to a chair that looked like it had gone decades without being disturbed by the number of vines climbing up its legs. Pulling it back the chair revealed a colony of ants.

“Anon thee did want to heareth about mine own apprentices? Those gents wilt has't done something big to catcheth The Magnus Institutes’ attention.” Glancing up at them from under his hat, his eyes gleamed with undisguised curiosity.

“We believe you taught Robert Tory, is that right?” Gertrude asked.

Humming Ivan leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes “Aye, i rememb'r Robeth'rt quite a remarkable one those gents we’re hadst quite the intent on the roteth. Anon doth bid wherefore wouldst thee wanteth to knoweth about Robeth'rt?” He asked them.

Gertrude volunteered to give an explanation of the situation. Turning his attention Elias inspected his surroundings. The vines were moving. Before they had swarmed and thickened fighting for the few beams of sunlight. Now their full attention seemed to have turned on something else. To Elias’ curiosity he couldn’t find what the rot was focused on now. The foliage contorted itself until eventually turning and choosing a direction.

Turning to Gertrude he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back.

“It’s a set up!”

Lurching Ivan made a grab for her, but Gertrude threw her bag hitting Ivan in the stomach. Shocked Ivan tumbled backwards. Reaching for her holster, she took out a pistol and yelled at Elias. 

“Elias, compel his plan  **now** !”

Opening his Eyes Static rose in the air silencing the rushing war cry of the rot around them.  **“WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ATTACK COMING TO THE INSTITUTE!** ” Elias snarled.

Ivan looked up a cruel smile spreading across his face. 

“I knoweth it’s already too late. Talking to me and leaving thy precious dram instituteth without its two strongest protecteth'rs not very much cunning of yah?” Iven's smile turned to a roaring laughter, while Gertrude cocked the gun and shot him. Elias on the other hand turned heel and ran to the window at full speed. Not far behind Gertrude grabbed the empty gun and threw it through one of the larger windows. The window shattered creating an escape for them. Jumping onto the cupboard they leaped through the opening and over the brush. Thankfully the path they cleared earlier was close. With little delay Elias ran through the brush and to the clearing. Elias broke through the vines and landed on the path.

“Elias drop the bloody bag!” Gertrude yelled, following not far behind. Throwing his duffle on to the ground they rushed down the winding path. The clearing quickly narrowed as the forest pushed to reach out for them. In the distance Ivan’s laughter continued to howl in Elias’ ears like the buzzing of cicadas.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Really, that’s how I died?” Leitner asked, looking more than a little skeptical.

“Well, you asked how it happened.” Jon retorted.

“Fine, fine young man,” Leitner sighed sitting back. “I assume you came all this way for more than tea and a conversation with an old man?” He asked, one of his eyebrows rising.

“Yes, for a book of yours, one connected with The End?” Jon asked, putting down his cup.

Leitner frowned, concentrating on the question. Until his face suddenly lit up with recognition “Yes! I do remember that one, but what would you need it for?”

“I think it would come in handy for a couple things coming up.” With the Leitner Jon would be able to protect his friends. Having the ability to easily make deals with The End would be a lot of help with the coming years. Especially if he wanted to do something about other possible avatars like Jane Prentiss. Lightly chuckling to himself Leitner got up from his chair and walked to the other side of the room.

“Lucky for you I don’t have much of a use for that edition.” He said, picking up a worn book.

Getting up from his chair, to reach for the book, Jon suddenly felt a flash of pain in his Eye. Falling on the ground he clutched his eyes as they burned and The Eye screamed at him.

**THEY’RE HERE**

The Corruption’s attacking. Leaning over Jon’s form, Leitner pushed Jon’s discarded cup from the edge of the table and then put the book down to make sure Jon wasn’t dead. 

“Will you need help to get back to the archives?” Leitner asked, mildly irritated with the thought of having to assist this random child back to the surface.

“ **No** .” Jon answered, hopping up. He grabbed the Leitner and bolted for the staircase. Mind swimming with what an attack could mean this time, he hurried to the surface.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Tapping his foot Elias looked down at his watch. 

“I don’t suppose you have a plan for that Gertrude?” He asked, pointing at the police. They had surrounded the institute enclosing all the doors. With their sheer numbers and how thoroughly they had secured the area Elias couldn’t see an easy way through. Looking over at Gertrude, she frowned at the building then turned heel and started walking away.

Startled Elias yelled over his shoulder, “What are you planning Gertrude?”

“I’m going to The Cult of The Lightless Flame. I’m sure they would love nothing more than to burn the rot.” With that she left, leaving Elias to deal with this alone. He had to move fast; Gertrude didn’t have much of a love for The Eye and by extension his institute. Elias was certain she was well aware how far the desolation would take “burning the rot.”

The crowd around him suddenly lurched forward moving towards the cones and tape. The people yelled their questions at disgruntled officers. Rolling his eyes Elias Looked for some police he could talk into letting him in. Finding a promising two officers he pushed through to get to two sanctioned 31 officers. They were both looking over the institute with their backs facing him. 

Clearing his throat, the two officers looked over, their eyes lighting up with recognition. “Mr. Bouchard?”

“I need to get through gentlemen.” He explained, gesturing at his institute. The two officers eyed each other until one shrugged and lifted the tape. Darting under Elias sprinted at the door. The other officers looked up in confusion, but were too far away to stop him. Making it to the door he found the lock sealed. 

“The damn keys.” He grumbled, patting himself down. Reaching into his coat pocket he triumphantly pulled out an old rusted key. Jamming the key in the lock he unlatched the door and threw it open in a panic. Running inside the main hall he was faced with the start of a forest. He could taste the fear hanging in the air thick and rotted. The trees towered, scraping the high ceiling. They look massive twisted together creating a gate. One that sheerly only meant death for anyone who entered. Swallowing a lump in his throat Elias straightened his back and took another step to the forest.

The gate itself looked old and worn. The branches unmoving like a predator waiting for its prey before it strikes. Crossing the threshold, he could hear vines scraping across the ground around him. Strangely the gate was the old still part of the forest. Inside the trees swayed in a non-existent wind. He’s worried as to what he’ll find in this forest.  _ What if it already got Jon? _ Furious he balled his hands into a fist,  _ how dare they come here to the home of The Eye and endanger The Eye’s avatar!  _ Lost in thought he took a wrong step. Landing on a patch of moss that easily gave out under his weight. Realizing his mistake Elias lifted his foot in a panic. To his dismay the moss held tightly onto him and was slowly moving up his person. 

“Gah!” He moved to peel it off, but the moss had moved up his leg too rapidly. “No...no…no.” He desperately screamed, pulling at the untethering moss that now reached his torso. Opening his Eyes with all his will he pushed back 

“ **Cease this n-** !” He screamed, but the moss jumped up covering his mouth choking out his screams. Suddenly the vines reached out for him pulling him off his feet. Impacting the floor, he squirmed to escape the vines grasp as they dragged him under the bushes. 

_ The pristine institute under The Eye and it’s Watcher’s Ceaseless Gaze. Nothing passed without its scrutiny. But even Eyes have blind spots and a small seed found the right conditions hidden from the watcher under the clean tile. In the moist vents, and under the foundations in the dark tunnels. A growth that would be easy to snuff out if truly noticed, but to The Rots excitement the growth goes undeterred. Taking its time, the rot squirmed with impatience to gorge itself on the feast just barely out of its grasp. If only the watcher would turn its gaze. If only the forest could feed. Until the forest saw The Eye turn away. The Watcher left and the little Eye retired to the tunnels, leaving the Eye’s home ripe for the picking. _

_ Deep inside the heart of the Watcher was fear and anger. Fear he would die. A fear that moved him to The Ceaseless Watcher in the first place, then there was anger. The Eye wants Jon and it has no use for him anymore. Doesn’t it sting Watcher to not be wanted by the god you worshipped, and dedicated yourself to for so many decades? _

It does, he naturally has power I could never acquire, not even from the Watcher’s Crown. 

_ Wouldn’t it be easier if the little one was out of the equation entirely? _

No. I don't want Jon gone. He’s a nightmare to care for but at this rate I’ve earned the right to see Jon through to adulthood. 

_ He stole The Eye’s attention. _

**“I don’t care** .” Elias snarled.

Opening his Eyes, The Corruption fell under The Watcher’s Gaze.

___________________________________________________________________________

Throwing open the smell of rot and death hit Jon in a thick wave. The Eye screamed louder, piercing Jon’s ears and worsening his headache.

“If you want me to help you could stop screaming!” He yelled. He was careful to pay mind to the vines that had grown across the ground while he was gone. The roots seem to reach up for him trying to snag at his ankles. 

“Help!! Anyone please!” Looking, Jon couldn’t See who was yelling. The Corruption blocked his vision leaving only the statements from the institute's employees. Speeding down the hall Jon made it around the corner towards the voice.

The Archives were mostly untouched for The Eye would sacrifice all of its employees before letting harm come to its statements. Jon would tell the Watchers Gaze had turned to the safety of the archives over all other parts of the institutes in the Eyes' attempt to protect its statements. 

“Where was that voice.” Jon grumbled, looking both ways down a hall.

“Who was that!” The voice yelled.

“Ah there you are!” Jon exclaimed, running to the breakroom. Throwing open a door he found vines bursting from the vent in the corner. They writhed against the wall moving away from Jon as he got closer. In the corner near the vents was a cocoon holding a body. The body jolted moving to catch a glimpse of Jon, Michael’s eyes widened. Shaking he momentarily moved the vines that were covering his mouth to scream. “Kid! Get out of here!” 

Speaking sternly Jon responded, “Michael, stay calm and I’ll get you out of here.” The vines continued to scatter when he approached them, but the ones holding on to Michael refused to release their prize.

“ **Ceaseless Watcher turn your gaze upon this wretched rot** .” He snarled, and the vines receded under his gazed retreating back to the vents in a tumbling knot. Hurrying to Michael’s side Jon started inspecting him for any wounds. “Michael, are you alright?” 

“Heh well as good as you can be when some freaky vines just attack you out of nowhere. How did you do that by the way?” Michael timidly asked. 

“That is a bit hard to explain at the moment. I need to ask, do you know where this came from?” Jon asked, starting to frantically pace the space in front of Michal.

“Hey-hey it’s alright I remember this guy came in for a statement, Rober something? He went upstairs to talk with some researchers.” Michael quickly said, trying to reassure Jon. Having gotten up and put his hand on Jon’s shoulder. 

**“Do you know what his statement was about?** ” Jon yelled, panic clear in his voice.

“Something about a garden that feeds on people I believe?” Michal automatically responded. Moving from Michael's grasp he ran for the door. “Don’t go up-stairs, avoid the vents, and grab one of the guns from Gertrude’s office!” Jon yelled over his shoulder, running out of the break room making his way to the stairs.

____________________________________________________________________________

Dropping to the ground, Elias hurried back on to his feet. The library was swarmed with the forest collection of plants. The books had been forsaken by The Eye in favor of protecting the Archives. Elias can only hope Jon knew to go down there and not fight the rot on his own.

“I swear that child lacks basic self-preservation.” He grumbled, dodging another root that had shot up from the ground. Ducking behind a bookshelf he Searched the library for the shelf he had to reach. When he made the institute, he knew he would have to plan for any eventuality, so putting secret tunnels throughout the building was an obvious choice. His plan was that The forest may have grown out to the far reaches of his institute but it still has a weakness. All he had to do was Cut out the heart and the rest of the body would falter.

Examining the bookshelves, he found it. Hastily Elias started throwing the books onto the ground. Examining the shelving, he found a small switch in the back a couple shelves up. Quickly Elias climbed up and reached inside to flip the switch. A clicking sound starts emanating from the shelf grabbing the roots attention. Tapping his foot, Elias glanced over his shoulder to See the roots gathering and moving closer.

“Come on, come on, come on” He repeated, slowly moving closer to the shelf. In a quick motion the door unlatched at the shelving flung open. Hurrying for the entrance the roots sensed their escaping prey, and attempted to follow him inside. Moving quickly Elias slammed the doors shut behind him.

He grimaced at the roots trying to reach under the door. “Uncivilized rot.” He scowled, walking further into the dimly lit tunnels. Thankfully the protections seemed to have held up over the years. He might have wanted to invest in some new fail-safes though, from the way some roses were growing in the darker corners of the tunnel. Thankfully the air here wasn’t as thick with the smell of rot and death. Hurrying down the narrow tunnels, he could not forget what’s at stake if he doesn’t stop the rot before The Desolation ‘assists’ them with their situation.

Hurrying, Elias was caught off guard when he turned a corner to find a small figure. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice this figure until he had run into them throwing them both off balance. 

“Elias!” Looking down Elias saw the familiar scowl. Relief swarmed Elias' thoughts as he saw Jon was alright.  _ Thank The Eye.  _ Looking in Jon’s hands he noticed something strange.

“Jon is that a Leitner?” Glancing at his hands Jon quickly hid the books behind his back.

“What Leitner?” Sighing, Elias snatched at the book, taking it from Jon’s gasp before he could dodge. Holding it up to the light Elias inspected it.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Jon yelled, jumping up for it.

“Hm, I don’t believe I’ve seen this one before? It appears to be connected to The End.” Elias mused, while cautiously flipping through it. Closing it carefully he turned back to Jon. “But first, are you injured?” 

Sighing, Jon rolled his Eyes. “I’m fine, Elias!” 

“Hmm yes but you are also the same person that passed out in the living room from exhaustion.” Elias retorted, handing the Leitner back to Jon. 

“That was one time!” Jon defended, while holding the book tightly to his chest.

Chuckling, Elias continued walking down the passage. “How about we talk about this after my institute is saved?” He asked.

Rolling his eyes again, Jon followed close behind.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jon asked.

“At the moment it’s to find Robert Troy, even fully realized avatars of The Corruption are easy to kill. The Corruption itself needs a hive mind to direct it, without its ‘roots’ the rest of the growth will wither.” Elias mused.

“How do you plan to kill him?” 

“You seem to have an adequate weapon on your person.” Elias pointed out gesturing at the Leitner.

“So, what do you need me to do?” Jon asked, barely keeping up with Elias’ pace. 

“I need you to take a left up here.” Elias said, suddenly halting. 

“What? You want me to leave?” Jon yelled.

“You’re a child Jon. I’m not going to send you into the front lines.” Elias responded, none of his normal smugness or humor in his tone. 

Shocked, Jon was silent. He would have sworn Elias would have sacrificed him to save the institute. Elias actually wanted to protect him from the attack?

“I...” Speechless, Jon stared at the ground.

“Jon” Kneeling down, Elias put his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “You are smart and capable, but you are still a kid. Let me take care of this.” Holding out his hand Elias silently asked for the book, and sighing Jon handed to him. Elias stood up and turned to Jon. “Be safe, Jon.” Focusing his attention back to the fight at hand, Elias threw open the door. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Falling on to the thick grass, Elias Looked down. The roots twined together and scattered the further away from the heart they got. All Elias had to do was follow them and he would find Robert.

The thicket crowded together the further he went. Undeterred, he pushed the sharp branches away from his person. The foliage as he ran shifted and formed something resembling a wall. Running along it, he eventually found an entrance. Inside he saw the first thing resembling a path.

Along the walkway was a vast array of rot. The Eye in this hostile territory was weakened but Elias could feel its fury and interest in what has become of its institute's employees. The Forest had rested into some of them faster than others. Some ran through the garden fleeing for an escape they would never reach in time. Others had fused with the roots feeding on their anger at the world or jealousy of co-workers. The beautiful trees reach high to the ceiling tangling into the distant chandler. The intricate flowers grew in vibrant colors of deep blue, and sea green. The true beauty of the garden was the dark blood red rose from the remains of what was Oliva. Sighing, he pushed further into the garden, until the suffocating silence was broken with a shrill scream. Suddenly hands were on Elias spinning him around. Jason looked at Elias wide eyed and pale. 

“Mr. Bouchard?! We need to go. I don’t know what’s happened but I can’t find the exit.” Jason yelled, shaking Elias’ shoulders. Removing Jason’s hands from his person, Elias **Looked** . 

“Mr. Becker.” Elias said calmly, taking a step back.

“Yes?” Jason responded, taking a step to close the gap between them.

“It’s too late for you.” Elias said simply. Jason’s face fell and he realized the implications of those words. 

“But... I wasn't caught like them! I feel fine! I can't end up like them…I won’t!” Jason yelled, tears gathering in his eyes.

Sighing, Elias rubbed his temple. “Mr. Becker, you know the book in the library in the 3b section, the one we forbid the public from touching?” Elias asked, impatiently waiting for confirmation. In a jerky motion Jason nodded. “Good. Now read that book and it may take the roots longer to take you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to take care of this.” Briskly walking away Elias could hear the patter of panicked steps running for the library behind him.

Thankfully he didn’t run into any other living employees after that. Unfortunately, he continued to find the bodies of employees in varying levels of decomposition. It felt like hours before he heard a gruff voice singing a tune in the distance. 

“Dig deeper into the scorch and rot

Peel past the layers of grime that cover soot

Reach below the leaves and cranage to find something you had forgotten

Hold it close and wipe away the rust

Whisper it quiet reassurances

Polish the surface and repair the broken

And maybe one day you’ll remember who you were.” Robert continued to hum as he tended to someone in his garden.

Slowly approaching, Elias ducked behind a bush. Robert suddenly stopped moving, looking at his feet. “...And who do we have here?” Robert rhetorically asked. Kneeling down he picked up a cracked skull covered in moss. “I do wonder who you used to be?” Robert mused.

To which Elias heard The Eye respond,  **Brenda Robert she worked in research for…**

Elias quickly dismissed the information. At the moment he has more important things to focus on. 

Quietly Robert spoke again. “Although there does seem to be another among our numbers isn’t there?” Robert cheerfully said, holding the skull higher to the air. “A Watcher and A Little Eye seem to have returned to their home in shambles. Sadly, we still haven’t purged one of them yet but we will. Watcher, you've heard our plans.”

“What makes you so sure?” Elias snarled emerging from the bushes.

“Well for one we already have the little one.” Robert laughed, turning around he dropped the skull to the ground with a loud crack.

“And you’re next Watcher.” He stated, stomping on the skull shattering it beneath his force.

“I don’t know where you get your information  _ Gardener  _ but Jon is gone.” Elias said, holding the book tighter to his chest.

“Watcher, who has their vines covering The Eyes of this temple? You really thought we would leave an exit open? The tunnels oh a safe haven in the chaos of the forest. The pristine halls only desecrated with specs of flowers blooming in the darkest edges. The vines writhing just out the corners of your eyesight waiting for The Little Eye to lose his forsaken book.”

Focusing Elias couldn’t be distracted by Robert’s lies. Opening the Leitner Elias began to recite the words he found.

“NO.” Robert yelled, flying forward with remarkable speed.

Elias attempted to move out of the way, but tripped on a stray root as Robert made a grab for the book. Tumbling backward, it fell out of Elias’ hands behind him. 

“Shit!” Elias yelled, stumbling for the Leitner. Robert following suit ran for it too. Grabbing Elias suddenly Robert pushed him off balance on to the ground. Snatching the book from the forest floor Robert triumphantly held it over his head. 

“The rot here struggled for every scrap it got; you have no right to take this from us!” Robert screamed. The book in his hands slowly started to fold from mildew. He didn’t have long to get that book out of Robert’s grasp. 

In a quick series of events a rock flew from the bushes and hit the book out of Robert’s hands. Falling to the ground, Elias dove for it and ran. Robert enraged ran after him, but another rock flew from the bushes and narrowly missed his head. 

“Who dares!” Robert’s voice boomed.

“I dare.” A small smug voice responded, with another stone flying from another bush. Chuckling Elias flipped through the book and found his page. 

“NO!” Robert yelled, running for Elias again. Before he could make it, Elias’ started the rhyme. 

“ **M̶͂̂̎͜ä̴̡͈́k̶̀̾ͅȅ̵̲̪͙̔͂ ̷̧͚̄̕t̷̼̆̇h̴̢̹̼͊̔̎ȇ̵̞̖̫̆̆ ̶̰̯͊b̵̙͚̽a̸̹͛̒r̷̭̅͝g̷̥̮͛͑͋ą̸͕̰͆i̷̢̎̚n̴̜͉̭͐̐ ̸̭̰̌f̷̯͊̐ợ̷̼͆̿r̶̗͠ ̶̫͔͗ṭ̴̟̍w̷̝͉̉͂͂o̷͙̠̾,̸̛̘͓͒ ̸̞͚͗̈́͝c̵̨̣̓̍r̵̡̅̍ë̴́̿͜ḁ̷̺͓̌̄ţ̴̳̄e̷̗̖̝̾̐͝ ̸̡̧̞̓̍a̵̹͔̒͒́ ̵̠͊͘d̷̛̲͉ẹ̵̡̙̇v̸̭͚̙̓ĩ̸̩̚͝ĺ̶̜̩̒͛’̷̧̮̇ś̷̡͕͎ ̸͔̳̾ț̷̀͋ȓ̴͎̍͘ă̴̾͜ḋ̷͉̺̚ḛ̴͛̈́ ̴͎̉̆̓t̶͖͕͗̑͌ͅo̶̩͐̏ ̷̦̥͖̽́s̵̠̩̭̃͆͝a̴̧͎͆̓͒v̸͔͚͍͋̋̈́ȅ̶͕̇͘ ̷͉̺͂͗t̶̬͍͕̃͛͐ḧ̴̬̽e̸̳͈̒m̶͉̪̮͆ ̸͇͓̐̉̕f̶̹̎̈̇r̶͎͛͒̔ͅͅo̷͎͍͓͗͝m̷̡̐͆̍ ̴̮͙̈͂͋a̷̖ͅ ̸̫̑̃w̷̼͙̺͑̋â̷̋ͅt̶̳͐̍͜͝e̵̡͖͗͂͝r̵̜͔͍̊͌̓y̶͖͑̎ ̷͖̖̝̔͛͘g̸͓̫̰r̵͍͙̖͂a̴͉͎̣̔v̷̞̝̈́̃ĕ̶̪͖̝̉̓** .” He yelled the words barely audible over the static. The building all but erupted in screams not just that of Robert but that of the employees the forest had taken. 

Then, just like that, silence. 

Hyperventilating, Elias looked around, “Jon?  **Jon, where are you** ?” 

At his feet he could hear a sarcastic voice speak up. “Use your Eyes Elias.”

Letting out a tired breath Elias picked Jon up. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“No thanks to you, I was almost sent to a death trap.” Jon spat. Elias just sighed in response.

“As much as I would love to have one of our arguments, I have an urgent matter.” Elias explained. Throwing Jon under one arm (he’s so glad Jon is light) he ran through the remains of the forest. Rushing up the stairs he burst down his office door. Throwing Jon into a chair he snatched the phone and smashed Gertrude’s number into the keypad.

“Yes?” A tired voice asked.

“ **Please, don’t tell me you have contacted The Desolation** .” Elias yelled, into the receiver. 

“Not yet it seems they’re out of town on ‘business’, also really compulsion, Elias?” Gertrude responded in a deadpan voice. 

“Do come back here Gertrude, The Corruption is gone.” Elias urged, rubbing his temples. On the other end he could hear Gertrude complaining until she suddenly hung up. 

“If it makes you feel better, she’s not planning to contact The Desolation.” Jon commented, and he actually was relieved by that news. Tired Elias fell into his chair. 

“What a day.” Elias mumbled.

“Yet it’s not over.” Jon stated. Startled Elias Looked at Jon in confusion.  _ It isn’t over? _

“This isn’t about the forest, it's about the watcher’s crown.” Jon clarified.

“How would you know about The Watcher’s Crown?” Elias asked, folding his hands on the table.

“Elias, we work for the fear god of knowledge.” Jon said, rolling his eyes. 

“Then what do you want to say about The Watcher’s Crown Jon.” 

“It won’t work.” 

Staying silent for a moment Elias suddenly rose out of his chair and yelled “ **WHAT** !” ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it's important to share that all of Robert's lines were thrown into a Shakespearean translator. 
> 
> Thank you for reading please leave a k̵͓͙̹͎̣̫̪̣̿͗̿̄̾̐̽͂̉͆͝ú̸͙̻̝̪̰̅̈́d̴̨̢͙͇̤͍̠̭̘̝̜̿̃̆̔͐͐̆̎̚̚͜͜͜ͅo̶̠̲̼̤̮̯̥̘̲͈̹͑̍̄̊̅̂̆͒͆̈̅̋s̴̛̛͇͚̮̻̎̽̍͛̇͋͊͜͠͠ ̴̨͔͛a̷̗͖̟̼̪̣̳̙̜͖͉͐̓̾̅̄̈̈̈́ͅͅñ̶̢̡̢̡͔̟̬̫͍͕͖̝̜̄̆͑̆͛̅̈́̊͛̎͑ḍ̸͑̔̃̓̉̓ͅ ̴̡̘̲͕͔̤̰̗̼̖̞̬̬̤̀́̆̇c̵̡̮͎̺̯̹̩͓̙͊͗̽͌͒̍͛͒̒͒̕̕͠o̵̖̺͉͕̰̳͎̭̥̘̜̗̍̓̕ͅm̶͇̘̻̙͗̃ͅṁ̴̧̨̨̛̦̠͕̤̹͓͖̻̼̮̍͊̕͠e̶̳̙̩͍͙̱͉̠̜̲͉̺̠̾͒́͐̎̈̃̽͒̕͜n̴̢̟͎̩̈́͊̊̑̾̏̄̏̑̄͘ͅt̵̡͍̂̈̄̎͑.
> 
> Thank you for reading and once again thank you to my wonderful team! Make sure to check them out they are a wonderful, and talented group of people. (I assume they are human.)  
> Betas:  
> Atlas | Tumblr @trailofsicklyiodine  
> Francis | Tumblr @bigowlenergy  
> Mads | Tumblr @goth-archivist  
> Hecate | @drumkonwords  
> Artist:  
> Jay | @clownboye
> 
> Art: https://clownboye.tumblr.com/post/636871309932052480/here-we-go-again-folks-here-he-is-everyones  
> Luci | @lucifers-favorite-sweater
> 
> Art:https://lucifers-favorite-sweater.tumblr.com/post/636871965032988673/my-second-and-final-piece-for-2020-tmabigbang  
> Leap | @an-ace-bi-the-stars
> 
> Art: https://an-ace-bi-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/636871242112286720/this-is-my-art-for-talking4the1s-amazing-fic-a
> 
> Check out my Tumblr! @talking4the1


	5. Chapter 5 Is this how the story ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this far! I've had so much fun writing this fic, and I can't wait for the next project I have in the woodwork.

It was an interesting process, making Elias not want to destroy the world. It wasn’t that hard to prove his credibility, but Elias unsurprisingly didn’t take the news about his plan well. He may have exaggerated some aspects to dissuade Elias. Honestly the real deal breaker was the failure to gain immortality. Which resulted in Elias having a crisis for roughly a week. Eventually once Elias calmed down, he agreed not to end the world, but that was years ago. Today, Jon’s got something else to worry about besides the apocalypse. Looking back at the clock he realizes he’s made no progress with studying.

“Ugh may The Eye help me.” He groans sitting up.

“I may not be The Eye but I can help you with those books.” Daisy offers, putting down her magazine.

“I’ll be fine, Daisy.” He sighs picking up his stack of heavy volumes. Suddenly the pile started to tip, frantically Jon moved to correct it. “Oh help!” He yelled over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry I got this” Gerry says, grabbing half the books.

“Why are you in such a rush to leave now?” Daisy askes, following them to check-out.

“It’s my ‘pen pal’ ask you keep calling him” Jon mumbles, cheeks burning.

“Oh, someone’s got a crush!” Gerry teases, nudging Jon’s shoulder.

“Ha, ha, well let’s hurry. I can’t wait to meet this ‘pen pal’ of yours.” Daisy cheerfully says.

“You both are way too excited.” Jon snaps, a smile slowly forming on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________

Walking onto the platform the wind blows past them burning his human eyes. Finally, the train pulls in, screeching to a halt in front of them. The doors pull open releasing a wave of commotion onto the station. 

As people move by chatting between themselves or hurrying to their destinations, Jon ran past them leaving Gerry and Daisy behind. He frantically Looks through the crowd, Jon’s vision obscured by the sheer number of people. Panicking Jon wonders  _ What if he didn’t make it?  _

Startled Jon feels a light tap on his shoulders. Spinning around face to face with a kid about his age. The kid has a rounded face with freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks. The kid is wrapped in an oversized hand me down sweater. Quickly he takes a step backward giving Jon some space. Looking up Jon notices the person’s eyes dart away avoiding his. 

“Are you Jonathan Sims?” He mumbles.

“I. Yes I am.” Jon stammers, his throat drying as tears well up in his eyes. 

“Oh I.. I am Blackwood, Martin Blackwood.” He nervously responds, holding out his hand.

“I know,” Jon sighs, pulling his Martin into an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I had this ending planned out before I had most of the plot planned. Sometimes we just need a happy ending.
> 
> Thank you for reading please leave a k̵͓͙̹͎̣̫̪̣̿͗̿̄̾̐̽͂̉͆͝ú̸͙̻̝̪̰̅̈́d̴̨̢͙͇̤͍̠̭̘̝̜̿̃̆̔͐͐̆̎̚̚͜͜͜ͅo̶̠̲̼̤̮̯̥̘̲͈̹͑̍̄̊̅̂̆͒͆̈̅̋s̴̛̛͇͚̮̻̎̽̍͛̇͋͊͜͠͠ ̴̨͔͛a̷̗͖̟̼̪̣̳̙̜͖͉͐̓̾̅̄̈̈̈́ͅͅñ̶̢̡̢̡͔̟̬̫͍͕͖̝̜̄̆͑̆͛̅̈́̊͛̎͑ḍ̸͑̔̃̓̉̓ͅ ̴̡̘̲͕͔̤̰̗̼̖̞̬̬̤̀́̆̇c̵̡̮͎̺̯̹̩͓̙͊͗̽͌͒̍͛͒̒͒̕̕͠o̵̖̺͉͕̰̳͎̭̥̘̜̗̍̓̕ͅm̶͇̘̻̙͗̃ͅṁ̴̧̨̨̛̦̠͕̤̹͓͖̻̼̮̍͊̕͠e̶̳̙̩͍͙̱͉̠̜̲͉̺̠̾͒́͐̎̈̃̽͒̕͜n̴̢̟͎̩̈́͊̊̑̾̏̄̏̑̄͘ͅt̵̡͍̂̈̄̎͑.
> 
> Thank you for reading and once again thank you to my wonderful team! Make sure to check them out they are a wonderful, and talented group of people. (I assume they are human.)  
> Betas:  
> Atlas | Tumblr @trailofsicklyiodine  
> Francis | Tumblr @bigowlenergy  
> Mads | Tumblr @goth-archivist  
> Hecate | @drumkonwords  
> Artist:  
> Jay | @clownboye
> 
> Art: https://clownboye.tumblr.com/post/636871309932052480/here-we-go-again-folks-here-he-is-everyones  
> Luci | @lucifers-favorite-sweater
> 
> Art:https://lucifers-favorite-sweater.tumblr.com/post/636871965032988673/my-second-and-final-piece-for-2020-tmabigbang  
> Leap | @an-ace-bi-the-stars
> 
> Art: https://an-ace-bi-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/636871242112286720/this-is-my-art-for-talking4the1s-amazing-fic-a
> 
> Check out my Tumblr! @talking4the1


End file.
